


FAMILY MEANS MORE THAN BLOOD

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: In the middle of a storm, the brothers find an unexpected stranger who needs their help. Who is this stranger and what secrets do they hold? One O/C character.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I wrote about Supernatural. It's a little rough around the edges, but I hope you enjoy NC

It was that time of day between daylight and darkness when the world seems more make believe than real. Wisps of fog danced among the trees as Riley walked down the lonely road in the Nebraska boondocks. She thought of the dark places she had been in and shivered as cold fingers ran down her back. She had not seen a car for hours and could see a storm brewing on the horizon. She pulled her coat tighter around her small body and turned up the collar against the cool breeze now blowing down the road. 

If this wind got any worse, there might be a problem. Taking this side road was not one of her better ideas, but what was done was done. She tried to stay off busy roads for fear the wrong people would find her; she was not going back ever again and would do what she needed to to stay off their radar. With head down, she trudged slowly onward.

spn

Sam traced their route on the map one more time as his older brother complained. “Are you sure you haven’t gotten us lost?” 

“For the fourth time, no, this will drop us back onto Interstate 80.”

“You do realize we haven’t seen another car in over an hour now.”

“So not many people use this road, no traffic for us.” he said folding up the map. “Looks like we may run into a storm up ahead.” Sam watched out the windshield as dark, rain laden clouds drew ever closer.

“You think.” Dean answered as lightening bounced in the sky ahead of them. “Man what a light show.”

Both watched out the window as lightening bounced from cloud to cloud and rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance getting closer.

spn

Riley had stopped to pull a yellow poncho out of her backpack and slipped it over her head. She could see the rain up ahead and wanted to keep as much of her body dry as possible. The poncho engulfed her small frame hanging below her knees and swished around her legs as she started walking again. 

Quarter size drops of rain started to darken the blacktop as she entered the edge of the storm. Sheets of cold rain drops were being blown sideways into to her causing her to wobble as she pushed onward. She hunched her shoulders and tilted her head down to keep it off her face. Darkness seemed to engulfed her in a matter of minutes, so she focused on following the white line beneath her feet.

The storm was intensifying the farther she walked down the almost invisible road. She decided it might be better to seek shelter under some thick branches of a tall tree just off the road until the storm let up. Running toward the trees, she failed to see a half buried branch and tripped over it hitting her head on a partly exposed rock. A soft moan escaped her lips as blackness overtook her mind. Riley lay there as the wind blew the poncho up off her body waving it like a flag. Her clothes were soaked in a matter of seconds from the pounding rain. 

spn

“Damn this rain.” Dean fussed trying to keep the car on the road. “Can’t see five feet in front of me.”

Sam was gazing out the side window as a long streak of lightening breached the sky making the night into day. He saw something out of the corner of his eye blowing around just off the side of the road. “Dean stop now!” he cried out turning in his seat to try and fix on the spot again.

“What the hell!” he exclaimed slamming on the breaks as he tried to control the car on the wet pavement. “Are you crazy?”

“I saw something back there, back up slowly until I tell you to stop.” he urged turning on the spot light and shining it into the darkness along the side of the road. Dean put the car in reverse and began to back up slowly letting Sam look out into the woods.

“Stop.” he finally said grabbing a flashlight out of the glove box and getting out of the car.

“Hey! It’s pouring rain.” Dean complained watching his brother head off into the darkness.

Sam made his way into the brush and caught sight of the object again. He saw the shoes first and then legs as the poncho covered them back up. He knelt by the body, turned it over and checked for a pulse. He found a weak one and shone his light onto the face seeing blood mixed with rain running down the face of a kid.

“Find anything.” Dean yelled out the window.

“I found a kid.” he called back picking up the small body and carrying it back to the car. He opened the back door and laid the body on the seat. “Give me the keys, want to get a blanket.” he said wiggling his fingers impatiently.

“Ok.” Dean huffed turning off the car and tossing the keys. Sam went around to the back of the car, opened the trunk and grabbed a blanket. He tossed the keys back to Dean and proceeded to slip the poncho off and wrap the cold body in the blanket. Sam could feel the cold rain pounding his back and running from his jacket down into his pants. He shook himself like a wet dog before getting back into the car.

“Oh you’re so cleaning this up.” Dean said solemnly as water dripped off of Sam’s long hair. He frowned at his big brother as he wiped rain out of his eyes. 

“The kid’s hurt. Looks like head wound.” 

“Let‘s find somewhere dry and we‘ll check him out.” 

“Right, we’re about a hour from 80 so there should be some place we can stop for the night.” Sam shivered as he turned the heat on full blast and aimed the vents at himself. 

spn

Dean sped down the road as Sam tried to keep his teeth from chattering. He glanced back at the body laying in the back seat wondering why a kid would be out in this weather.

“Why would someone be hiking in this rain?”

“Well for one thing there’s no traffic on this road so he couldn’t get a ride.”

“Who would even start down this road anyway?”

“Maybe you can ask him when he wakes up.”

spn

It was forty minutes later when Dean spotted a motel sign in the distance.

“There, it’s about time.” he grumbled. “I’ll be glad to get out of this monsoon.”

“I just want some dry clothes.” Sam commented pulling his wet shirt away from his chest. “I’m wet already, so I’ll go get us a room.”

“See if they have a cot we can use for the kid.”

“Good idea.” he said making a run for the office.

Dean drummed on the steering wheel as he waited for Sam. He jumped as lightening struck behind the motel followed by a roll of thunder that shook the car. 

“Sonovabitch.” he muttered. “That was too close.”

Sam motioned for Dean to pull around to the side of the building as he ran for the room. He stopped in front of a door and opened it. Dean pulled into a parking space in front of the room and killed the engine. Jumping out, he popped the trunk and grabbed their bags before making a dash for the room. Sam came back out and got the kid carrying him into the room.

“They’re going to bring a cot down shortly.” Sam said laying the body on one of the beds.

“I think the storm must be right on top of us.” Dean commented as another bolt of lightening struck and thunder shook the motel. He draped his wet coat over a chair and glanced around the dimly lit room. His thoughts were disturbed by pounding on their door.

“Must be the cot.” Sam commented going to the door.

“You ordered a cot?” a young guy asked shivering in the dampness of the rain.

“Yeah thanks.” Sam said handing him a couple of bucks. He set it up in the corner out of the way and gathered up the sheets to make the bed, adding a blanket from the closet. 

Dean stood by the bed and looked down into the pale face of a young kid. He sat down on the bed and examined her head. The gash was ugly but not as bad as he thought. He pulled the hat off and watched a long auburn braid fall out. Total shock consumed Dean’s face as his brows drew together trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

“Here’s a wash cloth, do you think it needs stitches?” Sam asked handing him a wet cloth and looking down to see the braid. “Crap! It’s a girl.” Sam squeaked.

“No joke, what gave it away?” Dean said unsure what to do next. “I’ll clean the wound and see how it looks, we may be able to use steri strips on her.” Dean decided after the shock wore off. He took the wash cloth to wipe her forehead gently removing the blood. A small trickle ran from the wound and he wiped it away. Sam found the steri strips and pulled several off so Dean could apply them to her forehead. “Give me some antibiotics and gauze.”

“Here.” Sam replied handing the items to Dean from their first aid kit. He expertly closed the wound and covered it with gauze for protection. That done, now the next step.

“We need to get these wet clothes off her and be sure there are no other injuries.” Dean said opening the blanket so he could get to her clothes. He unbuttoned the jacket and slipped her arms out of the sleeves throwing it to the floor. He pulled two pairs of pants and four shirts off her until he was down to a tank top and yoga pants. Dean looked at the pile of clothes in the floor and at Sam who just shrugged shaking his head with a don‘t have a clue look.

“Grab a tee shirt out of my bag and a towel, we need to get the rest of her damp clothes off.” 

Sam did as ordered coming back with the towel and tee shirt.

“Her tank top is dry enough, so lets slip on my shirt and take off her pants.” Dean ordered Sam as he worked on getting the tee shirt over her head. “Damnit.” he muttered as he tried to hold her limp body and put her arms through the sleeves.

“Dean really language?”

“Hey, she’s out cold.” he argued pulling the tee shirt down. It was way too big, but at least it was dry and warm. “I’ll hold her up and you peel those pants off.”

“What, no--no you‘re kidding right?”

“No, they’re damp, now do it.” he commanded as he lifted her up so Sam could pull the pants off. He closed his eyes and carefully put his hands in the waistband and tried to pull them down but they didn’t come over her hips.

“They won’t come….” he started then noticed the pants had a drawstring. 

“What’s the problem?” Dean asked shifting the body to see what Sam was doing.

“There’s a knot, hold on a minute.” he fussed finally getting it undone and getting them over her hips. “Man how do women get these things on?”

“I don’t even want to know.” he answered. “Check her pack to see if she has any, you know any dry under thingies.” Sam snickered as he sat her pack on the bed and pulled a zip lock bag out with clean socks, underwear and tank. He pulled out the socks and underwear from the bag. Dean was holding her limp body up against his as Sam slipped them on her. 

Dean carried the girl to the cot and gently laid her down. He pulled the sheet and blanket over her tucking them tightly around her small body. He paused for a second thinking back on all the times he used to put Sam to bed when they were little.

“I’m going to take a quick shower.” Sam said pulling some dry clothes out of his bag. “How about some heat?”

“Pansy.” Dean said changing the thermostat. “Don’t use all the hot water either.“ he added. 

Dean made coffee as he waited for his turn in the bathroom. He sipped the hot liquid and watched the girl sleep. She was way to young to be on her own. He couldn’t quiet describe the feeling that was deep down in his subconscious, but there was something different about her. Something he just couldn’t put his finger on.

“Your turn.” Sam said as he came out of the bathroom drying his hair with the towel. "What’s this?” he asked picking up a knife off the table.

“You won’t believe it, but she had them in the side pockets of her pack.” Dean said holding up another similar knife. 

“Double crap, but why all those clothes?”

“I haven’t a clue unless she‘s trying to hide from someone. Check the rest of her bag and see if she has any id.”

“Right.” Sam said taking her pack. He pulled out a couple of maps, compass, a couple of power bars, a bottle of water, a paperback book and a first aid kit. “I don’t see anything.” 

“Who the hell is this kid and what was she doing out there alone in the middle of no where?”

“I would guess the knives are for protection, but from what or who?”

"That's the million dollar question."


	2. Chapter 2

Riley moaned softly causing the brothers to look over at her. Dean went over by the bed and looked down at her still body. She seemed so helpless and small just laying there unconscious and curled into a ball. Her face was as pale as the pillow it lay on. He couldn’t help it, he had a soft spot for kids.

“Do you think she’s a run away?”

“Look at the clothes, they’re in pretty good condition, these boots are in good shape too, I don’t think she‘s your typical run of the mill run away.” Sam said sipping his coffee.

“Check the pockets of her clothes and see if you can find anything, I‘m taking a quick shower.” Dean told his brother as he grabbed clothes and proceeded to the bathroom.

Sam nodded and picked up the jacket and emptied out the pockets. He found some crumpled money, a bus schedule, several small knives, small writing pad and a couple of receipts. He checked her pants and pulled out a couple of one dollar bills. Once he finished, he hung the clothes around the room to dry so she would have something to wear that halfway fit. He looked at the assortment of items lined up on the table and frowned. 

She had a small amount of money, must travel some by bus, was afraid of something or someone with the weapons she carried and she was very thrifty with her money, only buying necessities from the receipts. This kid was a riddle wrapped in a mystery covered by an enigma that held secrets they were not privy to. He looked up when Dean wandered back into the room.

“I got nothing.” Sam told Dean as he walked over to look at the items. “Found a couple of small knives hidden in her clothes, I‘d say she‘s hiding from someone she is definitely afraid of.”

“Who would want to harm a kid?” Dean mumbled getting another cup of coffee.

“Should she be out this long?” Sam started as Riley slowly sat up in bed. 

She felt the bandage on her head before noticing the brothers. She tried to push herself as far away from them as she could eyeing them cautiously while darting glances around the room looking for escape. Her gaze kept coming back to the giants who were slowly approaching her.

“Hey it’s ok, we won’t hurt you, I’m Sam and that’s my brother Dean.” Sam said gently as he squatted down to her level so he wouldn‘t seem so scary. 

She looked from one face to the other and back, but still didn’t say a word. Dean looked more closely into her huge grey eyes trying to figure out why they bothered him. They didn’t look like the eyes of a little kid, they were…how could he describe them... it was like she was seeing deep down into his soul. They were almost hypnotizing if you stared long enough. He blinked several times and turned away trying to shake the strange feeling he had.

“What’s your name?” Sam continued his one sided conversation.

She touched her forehead again feeling the bandage, but didn’t answer Sam’s question.

“We think you were trying to get out of the rain and tripped hitting your head on a rock. How do you feel, does anything hurt?”

Still, she didn’t answer the question, just looked around the room again for an escape route.

“Would you like something to drink?” Sam offered.

She slowly turned back to him and nodded yes.

“Ok, let me get you some water.” Sam said getting a glass from the counter. 

Riley accepted the water, looking at it carefully and smelling it before taking several sips. The water tasted good on her parched throat. Sensing no immediate threat, she settled back down hoping her head would stop hurting. Sleep was out for now as she laid there and watched the two brothers in quite conservation.

“Well she’s not a demon, that was holy water she drank.” Sam whispered under his breathe.

“Nice move and since she had one silver knife, I‘m guessing shape shifter is out too.” Dean whispered.

“Why don’t we all get some sleep, I‘m beat and I need to get warm.” Sam said reaching down and pulling the blanket up over her again. She wiggled deeper into the covers hoping her mind would wind down soon because her body was telling her it needed rest. She was still tense being in the room with the strangers, even though neither seemed threatening to her.

“Sounds good to me.” Dean said crawling onto one of the beds without even pulling the covers down. He was still pondering her eyes, as sleep slowly overtook him. 

Sam went to the bathroom and then turned off the lights before laying down. The storm continued it’s onslaught outside. Windows rattled and rain beat against them as the massive system continued its way north east.

spn

Dean sat up suddenly and looked around the room realizing it was the storm that woke him. The clap of thunder was dying down as he wiped his face and headed for the bathroom. He stopped short when he saw the empty cot. He turned on the light by the beds and looked around for her.

“Dean what’s wrong?” Sam mumbled sitting up and shielding his eyes from the glare of the light.

“Kid's gone?” Dean said looking around in the corners and checking the door to be sure it was locked.

“See her anywhere?” Sam asked getting up and looking in the closet. “Check the bathroom, only place left.”

Dean walked over to the bathroom and carefully swung the door open. He used the light from the other room to see into the bathroom and saw a blanket sticking up from the tub. After turning on the light, he stepped closer and found her curled up in the tub asleep. Sam glanced over his shoulder to see the girl in the tub. 

“Kid.” Dean said softly as he bent down to touch her shoulder. She jumped at his touch looking around quickly. “The bed will be more comfortable, why don’t you try it again?”

He held out his hand offering to help her up. She pinched her mouth together in thought, but didn‘t take his hand. She bundled up her blanket, gingerly stepped out of the tub and followed him back to the cot. After laying back down, she did allow Dean to straighten the covers over her before snuggling into them.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of it’s just the storm, we’re right across the room, you just have to call out.” he told her gently touching her head. Riley buried herself into the blanket sensing no threat from either brother. She tried to stay awake to watch, but her eyes were so heavy that sleep overtook her. 

“The storm sounds like it’s passing, lets try to get some more sleep.” Sam said climbing back in bed and pulling the covers tightly around him trying to stop his body from shivering. He squirmed around until he found his warm stop before settling down.

After using the bathroom, Dean fell back on the bed, wadding up the pillow and letting out a long breath. He listened as the storm started to move off to the east. Maybe he could get some sleep now he thought. 

His thoughts drifted back to when they were young and Sam would get scared of the thunder and lightening so he would let him crawl in bed with him to sleep the rest of the night. He could still feel the imagery impression of him curled up against his back trying to get himself warm with Dean’s body. He glanced over at his sleeping brother who was splayed out on the other bed on his back emitting soft snores as he twitched in his sleep and smiled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam tossed in the bed trying to find a position where he could breathe better. He finally gave up and pulled himself into a sitting position. Getting up and grabbing a pair of jeans and clean tee from his bag, he headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out and tossed his sweats on the chair. He coughed hard several times and grabbed a Kleenex.

“Are you ok, you look like crap?” Dean told him as he handed off a cup of coffee.

“Head stopped up.” Sam croaked. “What’re you doing?” he asked glancing down at the computer screen over his brother‘s shoulder.

“Keep your germs to yourself.” Dean cautioned leaning back from his brother. “I’ve looked through every data base I can think of to see if I can find out who she is. There’s no missing person’s report matching her description. How old do you think she is?”

“I really don’t know, maybe seven-eight-nine.” 

“Hard to tell, she kind of looks a little under nourished.” he said closing the computer.

“I’m going to go scrounge us up some breakfast.” Sam wheezed snagging the car keys off the bar. “I’ll be back in a few.”

“Be careful with my Baby and get something for that, whatever you have.” Dean ordered and his little brother rolled his eyes and grunted.

spn

Dean glanced over at the girl as she started stirring. She sat up in bed and looked around the room spotting him at the table. Riley froze for a moment and assessed him closely keeping the blanket tightly clutched to her. He could tell the wheels were spinning in that little mind, but to what outcome was a mystery.

“Hey, want a cup of coffee?” he offered holding up his cup.

She slowly shook her head no, as she bit her lower lip. Her brow furrowed as if to say not really a coffee drinker.

“Would you like to take a shower?” he asked nodding toward the bathroom. “There should be clean towels on the counter.”

She got up on the far side of the cot away from Dean, sliding down the wall toward the bathroom closing the door behind her. 

Dean checked on her wet clothes hanging around the room and found the driest ones. “I’ll leave some of your clothes outside the door.” he called to her. He heard the water running in the shower as she opened the door just enough to grab the clothes and shut it quickly. He heard the lock engage for the door.

spn

Dean heard Sam outside coughing before he came inside. He didn’t like it when Sam was sick. 

"Hey found a McDonald’s.” he said sitting a bag on the table. He looked around the room and asked, “Where’s the girl?”

“Taking a shower.” Dean answered glancing at the bathroom door. Something didn’t feel right as he walked over and knocked. “Hey kid, Sam brought some food are you ok in there?”

He didn’t get an answer so he knocked again. Trying the knob, it was locked, so he pulled out his lock pick. He had the door opened in seconds and looked inside the steaming room to find it empty and the window open.

“Sonovabitch.” Dean fussed looking out the window.

“How long was she in here?”

“Less than twenty minutes. She couldn’t have gotten far, she has no shoes, come on.” he told Sam grabbing his coat and heading out the door. 

“I’ll check around the motel, you take the car down the road.” Sam told him as he headed around the building coughing.

“I’ll meet you back here in thirty, or call if you find her.” Dean replied getting into the car.

spn

Riley limped carefully as she walked down the road away from the motel. She hated to lose her possessions, but you have to do what you have to do to survive. The guys didn’t seem to be bad people, but she couldn’t take any chances. She wouldn’t be caught again. Trust didn’t come easy for her. Riley began to calculate different scenarios on how to get some supplies and most importantly shoes. 

spn

Dean drove slowly down the road looking for any signs of the girl. After less than a mile, he turned around and went in the other direction. He saw a small, lone figure hunched over, walking in the distance and knew he had found her.   
Riley heard a car coming up and stuck out her thumb to hitch a ride. Dean pulled up beside her and got out looking over the top of the car disapprovingly. She stiffened and backed away when she saw it was the older brother. She slowly began easing backward toward the woods, her eyes flicking to either side assessing escape routes.

“Come on kid, I’ve had a hard three days and the last thing I want to do is to chase you through the woods.” Dean cautioned when he saw her tentative movements toward the woods. “I’m not going to hurt you, now come on back to the motel, you left all your things there and I know it can’t feel good walking barefooted, well sock footed.” he noted looking at her feet. 

“Kid, come on, don’t be stupid.” he continued coming slowly around the front of the car. Slumping her shoulders and sighing heavily, she made her way gingerly toward him. Dean opened the passenger door of the car waiting for her to get in. He was careful to give her some space. He speed dialed Sam as he walked to the driver’s side. “Hey head back to the room, I found her.” 

“Is she ok?” he coughed out.

“Basically, she‘s limping slightly, but other than that ok. We’ll be back in a few, have us packed, we’re heading over to Bobby’s.”

“I’ll be out front.” he wheezed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean saw Sam and stopped next to him. “You can get in the back now kid.” he told her as he got out to open the trunk. Riley got out of the car and climbed into the backseat. 

“And buckle up, don’t need to be stopped by any cops.”

“Here, I brought you some clean socks and your shoes.” Sam told her handing them over the seat. She smiled slightly accepting the offerings. 

spn

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the interstate and Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He decided the closest and safest place to go was Bobby's. Bobby was like a second father to them, he was who they turned to when they needed help. He hoped Bobby could help them sort this out.

“I got you some breakfast.” Sam offered, handing her a breakfast sandwich and carton of milk. She accepted the food from him laying it on the seat beside her. “Here Dean.” he said handing him a sandwich and cup of coffee.

“Thanks, does it have extra meat?”

“Yes.”

“Did you get meds?”

“Yes, I’ve taken some.”

“Good.” Dean ended taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Dean moved the rearview mirror to watch the girl. She slowly unwrapped the sandwich, looked it over very carefully, smelled it and then took a small nibble. She looked like an orphan in the wrinkled, oversized clothes. Her hair was coming loose from the braid and framed her face making her look even younger.

Sam glanced back at the girl and watched her pick at the sandwich before carefully folding the wrapper back around it. She laid it down beside her and sipped her milk seeming to enjoy the flavor. Sam watched her check how much she had drunk and resealed the bottle. It was like she was afraid to drink it all, that she was saving some for later. Dean looked over at Sam and Sam glanced at him, both wondering what her story was. 

“If you want to eat and drink it all, you can, we can get more.” Sam told her softly. She looked up into his face with suspicious eyes. “It’s ok, really, go ahead finish them, they won’t be good later.” 

She looked at the food and back at Sam before opening the milk to take another sip. Riley picked up the sandwich and unwrapped it to take another small bite. Sam shrugged at Dean and continued to eat his food while keeping a eye on the girl.

“We need to stop for gas soon.” Dean commented glancing at the fuel gauge.

“Ok, there should be some stations up ahead.” Sam said checking the map.

“Good, I need some fuel myself.”

“Dude, you‘re a bottomless pit.”

“So I‘m hungry.” he stated checking the road signs. He spotted gas at the next exit and signaled to exit. He pulled into the station and up to a pump. “Take her to the bathroom and Sam, don’t let her out of your sight.” he ordered.

“You want the usual?” he asked hoarsely. 

“Of course.” he replied getting out to pump the gas.

“Come on kid, you need to use the restroom?” Sam asked opening the back door. Riley got out and looked around quickly checking out the surroundings. 

“Don’t even think about it Little Sister.” Dean said to her from behind the car. She glanced his way noting the frowning, sour expression and decided not the chance it.

“Come on.” Sam whispered taking her small hand in his huge one seeing she didn’t offer any resistance and guided her to the store. “He’s not as mean as he looks or sounds.” She looked up at his smiling face and twitched the offering of a smile to him.

spn

He called her Little Sister, Riley thought. Why would he do that? They just met her, didn’t even know her, but yet they were helping her. Her thoughts raced around in her mind as she tried to sort them.

Sam found the restrooms and checked out the women’s for escape routes before letting her go in. Riley started to lock the door, but Sam stopped her with a shake of his head. She sighed and went to a stall closing the door behind her. He heard the flush and water running in a sink. She opened the door and found him leaning against the wall, waiting trying to control his coughing. Dean came in quickly searched out his brother and headed toward the back of the store.

“You go first, I’ll wait with her.” Dean told Sam as he guided Riley over to the side of the hallway. He made sure to be between her and the exit. 

“Ok.” Sam said going into the men’s room. He was back out in five minutes nodding to Dean. “Come on, let’s go get something to drink and munch on.” he told Riley. Dean nodded for her to follow Sam watching to be sure she did.

Riley followed him over to the coolers and watched as he picked out a couple of drinks.

“Go ahead get whatever you want.” he nodded to the coolers. She looked at all the selections and finally shook her head no and turned away. “Come on, you must be thirsty, now get something or I’ll get it for you.” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and finally opened the door to get a bottle of juice. Sam smiled reassuring to her.

“Ready?” Dean asked coming up beside him.

“We’re just getting something to snack on.” Sam told him holding up some nuts, power bars, two apples and a box of Kleenex. He snagged a couple of pies for Dean and looked to see what Riley was picking. She started to pick up a small bag of chocolate chip cookies looking at Sam for permission first. “Do you want anything else?” She quickly shook her head no.

spn

Dean headed for the car while Sam took the items to the cash register to pay. Riley trailed along behind Dean and got in the back seat without being told.

“Here you go.” Sam said handing Dean a soda and the pies as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Great, pie!” he cried happily. Sam turned and handed Riley her food plus an apple. She accepted the food and curled up in the middle of the back seat to enjoy it. Dean looked in the rear view mirror watching her examine the apple before taking a bite. Sam smiled weakly at her as he coughed into his hand.

“Buckle up Little Sis.” Dean reminded her as he started the car. She looked down and found the end to pull across her lap and latched it. There it was again, Little Sis, she thought. No one had called her that in her short life.

spn

“Is she asleep?” Dean asked him quietly.

“Yeah I think so.” he said looking back at the girl who was slumped over. Sam took off his jacket and folded it for a pillow. He slipped the juice out of her grasp and laid the jacket down in the seat for her head. She jumped in fright as he carefully pushed her down. “It’s ok kid, just making you more comfortable.” She laid her head on his jacket taking in his smell and went back to sleep.

“Is she acting strange to you?” Dean questioned his brother.

“Like hording food? I had to force her to get a drink and snack, she‘s skin and bones.”

“You think she was starved, maybe mistreated?”

“Or maybe not enough money for food?”

“I don’t know, maybe she’ll tell us after we get to Bobby’s and settles down. Did you notice her eyes?”

“What about them?” he yawned.

“I don’t know, it’s like they can look right through you into your soul, I swear I saw a glimmer in them.” he said shaking his head. “Probably just the light.”

“She seems so alone and vulnerable.”

“Wonder if there’s any one out there looking for her?” he mumbled more to himself than Sam. She looked so innocent laying in the back seat he thought glancing back at her.

“How long ‘til we get to Bobby’s?” Sam slurred slightly.

“Couple of hours or less.”

“Want me to drive?” 

“Nah I’m good, had my caffeine and pie fix, besides, you‘re in no shape to drive my Baby. Did you take drugs?” 

“Yes.” Sam huffed and blew his nose.

“You sure you don‘t need more?”

“Bite me.” he grunted. “Think I‘ll try to nap.” Sam coughed slipping down in the seat and getting comfortable. He started snoring softly, letting the familiar motion of the Impala rock him into slumber like it had so many times before. 

spn

Dean checked Riley again thinking back on the times the back seat had been their bed too. The Impala, his Baby, had been their home while growing up. The green army figure was still stuck in the ash tray in the back and he could still hear the leggo’s rattling around in the vents. He was sure Sam was going to cut a finger off when they carved their initials on the ledge in back. Even after all this time, the Impala was still their home, he didn’t think that would ever change.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulled into Singer’s Salvage Yard just as the sun was setting. He parked beside an older two story house surrounded by scrap metal, junk cars and other odds and ends of equipment. He slapped Sam on the chest causing him to jump and start his coughing again.

“Get up, we’re here.” he told him getting out of the car.

Sam blinked several times and looked around before getting out. He leaned against the car long enough to cough up a lung as he tried to draw in a shallow breath. Clearing his throat one more time, he finally got a good breath. Opening the back door, he helped Riley out. She slowly looked around at her surroundings trying to take it all in at once, but specifically checking for escape routes. 

spn

Dean popped the truck to grab his bag. Sam took his and Riley’s, then pointed her toward the front door. They trooped up the steps stopping at the front door.

“Bobby open up, it’s us.” Dean called knocking on the door. He leaned down and whispered to Riley, “I saw you looking, don’t think about it.” 

She glanced up at him but didn’t feel threatened by his remark only a little pissed he had caught her looking.

“Hold your horses, I’m coming.” a gruff voice answered revealing an older, scraggly bearded man wearing a ball cap. “Boys come on in.” Bobby smiled as he held the door open.

“Hey Bobby.” they both said fondly. 

Riley slipped behind Dean being sure to keep either Sam or him between herself and Bobby. Dean felt a small hand clutching the back of his shirt tightly as they walked in the house.

“Boys, is there something you want to tell me?” Bobby questioned eyeing the girl hiding behind them. He looked from the girl to the boys and back. “This isn’t one of your…” he trailed looking from one brother to another with eyebrows raised.

“No, no Bobby, long story, mind if we crash here a few days?” Dean asked stepping into the house. Sam followed and Riley moved behind Sam to be as far from Bobby as possible. Sam covered his mouth as he coughed loudly into the crook of his arm.

“Sure, you know you’re always welcome. Want to fill me in?”

“Sammy why don’t you take our things upstairs and take some more drugs.”

“Sure. Come on I’ll show you the upstairs.” He motioned Riley toward the stairs. She peeked around at Dean and Bobby and eased toward the stairs looking up. “Its ok, you’re safe here and Bobby‘s one of the good guys.”

Bobby turned to Dean with arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

“Sam spotted her on a deserted country road in Nebraska, from what we can tell she was trying to get out of the storm, fell and hit her head. She was unconscious, soaked to the skin and had a nasty cut on her forehead. We couldn’t just leave her there, so here we are.”

“What’s her name and what was she doing out there by herself?”

“No idea, she’s not spoke since she came to. Don’t know anything about her.”

“Have you tested her?”

“Checked, nothing, no id either.” he said taking a beer out of the fridge. “She’s a mystery we‘ve not solved yet. Oh and to make it even stranger, she was armed with knives.”

“That little squirt and a knife? Interesting, so what’s wrong with your brother?”

“He got soaked rescuin' the girl, must of got a cold or somethin'.” 

“You boys eaten?”

“No, we picked up a couple of snacks about halfway here.”

“I can heat up some stew or soup, don’t have a lot of supplies right now.”

“Why don’t I run out and grab something and we’ll hit the store tomorrow.”

“Better go now, weather says storm’s a coming and it’ll be bad later tonight.”

“No joke, we were in it last night, not fun. I’ll be back in a few.” he said sitting the beer on the table and heading back out.

spn

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked hoarsely as they came downstairs and into the kitchen.

“Dinner run. Are you ok?” Bobby asked looking at him closely.

“Head cold, throats a little scratchy. I‘ll be ok.”

“Well you better take flashlights upstairs incase the power goes. That storm is following you.” Bobby suggested pulling a couple out of the cabinet. He handed one to Sam and offered one to Riley. 

Sam took both of them since Riley hid behind him. “I won’t bite.” Bobby said to Riley as she peeked out from behind Sam, staying well out of his reach. 

“This is Bobby, our adopted father, you can trust him.” Sam said to her as he stepped sideways slightly so she could be seen. 

Riley eyed Bobby hard, but only saw kindness in his eyes. Relaxing slightly, she wandered into the kitchen to explore. 

“Did Dean tell you about her?” Sam said quietly.

“What you knew. Any idea why she’s not talking?”

“Not a clue. We’re thinking possible abuse maybe, just not sure.” he got out before a coughing spell hit him. He found the trash can and spit out a mouth of mucus. Sam frowned sickly as a string of mucus hung not wanting to let go.

“Here take a shot of whiskey.” Bobby told him pouring some into a glass and handing it to him. 

Sam downed the shot in one gulp and blinked back the tears as the liquid burned all the way down. His raw throat protested the abuse as he tried to catch his breath.

spn

Forty minutes later Dean was back with dinner. “I’m back.” he called bringing in several bags of food. He sat a bucket of chicken and fixings on the table as Bobby and Sam gathered round.

“I’ll get some paper plates and silverware.” Sam croaked heading to the kitchen. “Did you get tea?”

“Yes, bring glasses and wash your hands.” Dean replied as he opened up the containers of food. Sam came back with plates, glasses and silverware. 

“Where’s the kid?” Bobby asked glancing around and realizing she wasn‘t there.

“Hey kid, chows on.” Dean called looking around too. “Sam weren’t you watching her?”

“She was here earlier.” Sam said looking in the laundry room/pantry.

“Guys, over here.” Bobby motioned standing in the doorway to his dining room turned library. They joined him there and saw the girl at Bobby’s desk intently looking at one of the hundreds of books stacked around the room.

“Kid, come on foods here.” Dean told her walking to the desk. 

She jumped up shutting the book and backed into the corner with a look of fear etched on her face. “You can look at the books later, come on chow.” he continued holding out his hand to her. 

She looked at his offered hand, then up at his face seeing no signs of anger. Warily, she accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her to the kitchen table. Sam had fixed a plate for her and was pouring tea for everyone. He sat a glass of milk at her plate.

“Sit here.” Sam said holding out a chair. 

He had seated her between Dean and himself sensing she would be more comfortable there. She took her seat, clasp her hands in her lap and averted her eyes, staring down at the floor. They looked at each other over her head frowning. It was like she had been conditioned by someone and this didn‘t set well with Dean. 

“Here, eat up while it’s hot.” Dean suggested pushing her plate closer to her. She raised her eyes far enough to see the plate, but still didn’t move.

“Go ahead.” Sam encouraged pushing the silverware toward her. “Eat what you want, there’s plenty.” he encouraged again. Her hand trembled slightly as she reached for a spoon.

Dean watched Sam as he tried to swallow. Sam grimaced as he tried to choke down a bite of chicken. He took a swallow of tea to get it the rest of the way down before he choked. He tried a bite of mashed potatoes, but even that was hard to swallow.

“You need a hot tottie and bed.” Dean told Sam getting up from the table and heading for the kitchen. He poured a shot of whiskey, added lemon juice and honey and heated it in the microwave for a few seconds. “Drink.” he commanded holding out the cup. 

Sam accepted the cup and downed it in one swallow. It took all he had not to throw up as he swallowed hard several times. A moan escaped his lips and tears brimmed his eyes as he tried to breath.

“Go to bed.” Dean ordered. “Be sure you put plenty of blankets on the bed.” Sam nodded and stumbled to the stairs.

spn

Riley scooped up a small bite of mashed potatoes. She smelled it and tasted it. Dean watched her look at the chicken leg and glance sideways at him. He picked up his chicken leg and took a bite watching as she copied him. She chewed slowly closing her eyes as she enjoy the new flavor. 

Dean and Bobby looked at each other puzzled by her actions. They tried not to stare as she picked up a biscuit and broke off a bite. Every bite she took was very small and birdlike and she had not eaten more than a few mouthfuls. They finished the rest of the meal without incident.


	6. Chapter 6

The darkness was lit up from lightening as the storm grew nearer. Rain pounded on the roof of the house and the trees swayed and creaked as the wind roared threatening to break any resisting branches.

“That was close.” Bobby said looking out the window. “We may be in for a bad one tonight.”

“No joke.” Dean told him as he threw away the dirty paper plates. “I’m going to take this trash out before the storm gets worse.”

“You want more tea?” Bobby asked.

“I’m good.” Dean replied getting the trash ready.

“I’ll put the leftovers in the fridge if anybody wants a snack later.”

spn

Riley wandered back into the library running her hand over the books. She picked up a gun off a bookcase and began to examine it. She was trying to remove the clip when Bobby walked in.

“Whoa!” Bobby cautioned carefully taking the gun from her grip. “Don’t mess with the guns, they’re loaded.” Riley backed into a corner and drew herself up into a small ball hiding her face.

“What did you do?” Dean asked coming into the room and seeing the girl hunkered in the corner.

“She had one of my guns, a loaded one.” Bobby said putting the gun up on top of the bookcase out of her reach.

“Rule number one kid, don’t touch the décor, assume it’s loaded.” he told her helping her up. He squatted down in front of her and explained, “You can look at the books, just put them back where you got them. Bobby has an order here of some kind, ok?” 

She nodded without meeting his gaze and picked up a book off one of the stacks. 

Bobby glanced around the room to see if there were any other weapons laying around that might need to be put up. Riley sat down on the couch and opened up the book to study it. 

“Stay put ok Little Sis?” Dean asked. 

She nodded to him without looking up as she continued to read. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she seemed to read the book at a surprisingly fast pace. After finishing the book, she put it back in the stack where it belonged and picked up another one.

spn

Her eyes were getting heavy as the words began to blur on the page. The book drop to her chest and her head followed. Dean glanced in seeing her asleep on the couch. 

“Hey it’s bedtime.” Dean said softly touching her shoulder. She jerked away from him, then realized who he was and allowed him to lead her upstairs to a bedroom. The storm was on top of them and wind howled outside shaking the house relentlessly. 

“You can sleep in here.” Dean said showing her a small bedroom across from theirs with a twin bed, dresser, chair and end table. She looked around the room thinking this was the best place she had ever stayed. “We’ll be across the hall. The bathroom is one door down, I put out a toothbrush and paste for you and the wash cloths are in the cabinet. Will you be ok?”

She nodded and walked toward the bathroom to brush her teeth. Dean waited outside their bedroom door to be sure she made it back. Riley came out and made her way back to the bedroom.

“Are you good?” he asked as she paused at the bedroom door. She nodded yes and went into the little bedroom. “There’s a night light if you need it and remember we’re across the hall.” 

spn

Dean used the bathroom and headed for the bedroom he shared with Sam. Sam was lying on his back snoring nosily. Dean could feel the heat coming off him before touching his forehead. He grabbed some extra blankets and threw them over Sam’s prone body hoping to sweat the fever out. 

“De…..” Sam tried to say before a fit of coughing racked his body. Dean helped him sit up and grabbed a trash can for him to spit in. Sam tried to draw in a breath before another round of coughing took hold. He spit out nasty looking mucus and bile. Dean grimaced and pounded him on the back a couple of times hoping it would help.

“Breath Sammy, breath.” he begged looking into his haggard face. “Are you hearing me?” Sam finally drew in a shaky breath and nodded. “Man I think you need more than otc meds for this; I’ll check with Bobby and see what he has. Don‘t move.”

“Funny.” Sam whispered as he laid back down exhausted.

spn

Riley heard the commotion next door and saw Dean heading back downstairs. She slipped into the bedroom and over to Sam’s bed. She laid her small hand on his forehead and felt the heat. Sam turned his head and looked at her through half closed eyes. 

“You shouldn’t be in here.” he managed to say before coughing again. 

She crawled up beside him and knelt near his chest. Riley carefully placed a small hand on his head and his chest. Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate her energy on Sam’s body. 

spn

Dean started back into the room and stopped when he saw Riley on the bed beside Sam. He watched a barely noticeable warm glow generate from around her hands where they were touching Sam. She was still as a statue. After a couple of minutes, she opened her eyes gazing at nothing as she slipped from the bed.

“Little Sis?” Dean questioned walking over to the bed and looking down at Sam. “What did you do?” Dean noticed her eyes seemed glazed and unseeing. 

He steered her toward the other bedroom and watched as she slipped back under the covers not acknowledging Dean was even there. Dean went back to his bedroom and felt the coolness of Sam’s head, the fever was almost gone and he was breathing much better. Dean sat on his bed and stared at Sam in disbelief. 

This was another thing to add to his list of questions. He drew the covers back on his bed and crawled in. The storm seemed to die down as he drifted off to sleep, but it was just gathering force to swing around and pound Sioux Falls a second time.


	7. Chapter 7

The house shook with gale force wind and rain. Riley was once again in that room hidden from site. She peeked between the boxes watching in horror as the man leaned over Davy’s still body. He slapped him a couple of times but he still didn’t move. The man cursed madly and jerked the body up hauling it out of the room. 

Riley woke suddenly with the scream still caught in her throat, as she clutched the blanket to her shaking body. Looking around, she was trying to remember where she was. She slipped out of bed with a pillow and blankets and crossed to the other bedroom. She could just make out the sleeping figures as lightening brightened the room. She took her blankets and made a nest on the floor at the foot of Dean’s bed. Sleep seemed to elude her as she tried to shake off the nightmare.

Dean woke with a start as the transformer beside the house blew and power was lost. He heard a mumbling at the foot of his bed and slipped out with his gun ready. With the next flash of lightening, he could just make out a lump on the floor. He pulled a flashlight out of his bag and carefully shone it on the floor. He found Riley wrapped in blankets moaning softly in her sleep. 

“Little Sis, hey it’s ok.” he said laying a hand on her shoulder. “You’re having a bad dream.” She jerked and whimpered at his touch trying to draw even smaller.

“You’re safe.” Dean urged.

“Dean you ok?” Sam asked sleepily as he raised up. “What’s going on?”

“Transformer blew, powers out, kid’s sleeping on the floor, bad dream I think.” Dean explained as Riley sat up gripping the blanket. “No ones going to hurt you, why don‘t you crawl in my bed, it‘ll be more comfortable than the floor.” 

“Need help?” Sam yawned still half asleep.

“Naw, she’s calming down now, go back to sleep you need the rest.” he told Sam as Riley gathered her blankets and crawled onto the bed. Dean slipped back under the covers turning his back to her deciding she might be less afraid that way. 

She was feeling safer now with the brothers. They seemed to actually care about her. Snuggling down on her side of the bed, she slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.

The storm finally past over and a beautiful day dawned clear and cool. Sam woke up early and looked over to see if Dean was still asleep. He was laying on his back and the girl was curled up beside him in the crook of his arm. She had a fist full of his shirt grasped tightly in her small hand. Riley jerked slightly and mumbled in her sleep. Sam quietly pushed all the blankets off him frowning and left them sleeping. First, he needed a shower and then laundry. He grabbed the last of his clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

“You’re up early. How‘re you feeling?” Bobby commented as he sat at the table sipping coffee.

“Pretty good. Thought I was catching something last night, but seems all gone today. I was going to do some laundry, we‘re out of clean clothes.” 

“I’ve got the generator running until the power comes back on so you should be ok.”

“Great.” he said carrying two bags into the laundry room.

“They still asleep?”

“Yeah, kid must have had a bad dream. She made a bed in our room on the floor, then Dean got her to lay down in his. What’s your take on her?”

“I’d say some asshole treated her really bad. Probably starved her, mistreated her, God knows what else. She has some big trust issues.”

“Working on that. It may take awhile, but she seems to be warming up to us.”

“Are you sure you’re ok? You were pretty sick last night.”

“Yeah, I feel good, Dean’s tottie must have worked.” Sam said pouring a cup of coffee.

Riley woke slowly as sunlight streamed in her face from a crack in the curtain. She moved slightly and felt someone move beside her. Freezing instantly, she was afraid of reprisal. After he settled back down she inched ever so slowly to the edge of the bed getting ready to slide out. 

“You ready to get up?” Dean yawned as he started waking up.

Riley stiffened every muscle in her body. She held her breath and willed herself to go to the safe place away from any pain. Her tee had slipped off one shoulder and part of her shoulder was exposed. Dean’s eyes widened in shock as he saw what looked like scars. He carefully pulled the shirt out and saw more. It looked liked she had been whipped numerous times and burned. He slid up beside her on the edge of the bed and saw the blank look on her face. He had seen that look before with Sam when he would zone out.

“Crap!” he mumbled under his breath as he straightened the shirt. “Kid, look at me.” Dean said shaking her shoulder easily trying to bring her out of the trance. She finally looked up into his concerned eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks.   
She curled tightly into a ball clutching her arms around her knees as she continued to cry. Dean pulled her into his arms holding her against his chest. “Look, I don’t know what your story is, but believe me when I tell you Sam and me, we would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you.” 

She buried her face into his chest and clutched his shirt as she let the pain out thru her silent tears. Dean smoothed down her hair and kissed her forehead mumbling to her in a gentle voice. It had been a long time since she had showed emotion like this to anyone. She had kept everything bottled up and locked away in a closet in her mind. The kindness that was being shown to her caused the door to crack open.

“Everything ok?” Sam asked as he strolled into the bedroom with their clean clothes. “What’s wrong?” he asked when he saw Riley crying.

Dean motioned his silence and carried Riley to the bathroom door. “Why don’t you get a shower, it’ll make you feel better. I’ll be right out here if you need me. ” She nodded slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door. Dean waited by the door until he hear water running.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked when he returned to the bedroom.

“Dude, she’s been whipped and burned; there’s scars on her back.” he said madly pacing the bedroom. “No wonder she hasn’t trusted anyone? By the way how are you feeling?”

“Pretty good, why?”

“Do you remember last night at all?”

“I went to bed early, my head was killing me and my throat hurt, you gave me a hot tottie, not much after that.”

“I went to get you some stronger meds and found Riley sitting beside you, it was like she was healing you. She seemed to be in a trance or something.” he told him watching to be sure she was still in the bathroom.

“What? No way, I don’t remember any of that.” 

“I swear there was a soft glow coming from her hands and then your fever was gone.”

“I had a fever?” Sam questioned feeling his face. “Is that why I had all those blankets on me?”

“Yeah, but what sick sonofab*tch could do that to a kid?”

“Now we know why she’s acting so cautious around us.”  
“There’s something about her that’s different, but what?”

“I mean we tested her and nothing showed so what are you thinking?”

“If I ever find out who did that to her, I‘ll rip his lungs out.” Dean swore. 

“Stand in line.” Sam said as determined. “Come on, let’s find some breakfast for her and talk to Bobby.”

“Let me check on her first.” he said wiping his face with his hand. “What’ve you been doing?” Dean asked as he tapped on the bathroom door and called, “Kid, if you’re ok, we’re going to start some breakfast.” Riley cracked the door and nodded to him.

“Laundry, I don’t think any of us had any clean clothes.” Sam told him.

“Good, you know we should pick up some clothes for Little Sis.”

“Well we need to make a food run so we can do it then.” Sam answered heading for the kitchen.

“Hey Bobby.” Dean said pouring a cup of coffee and sighing heavily.

“What’s up boys?” Bobby asked knowing that look on Dean’s face.

“She was beaten, Bobby, there’s scars on her back.” Dean growled between clenched teeth.

“Come again?”

“That little girl has been abused.” 

“Ok. Calm down where’s she at now?”

“Finishing her shower, we told her we’d get her some breakfast” he answered rubbing a hand over his face. “Do you have anything?”

“Well there’s some eggs in the fridge and bread for toast.”

“That’s a start.” Sam said looking in the fridge for the eggs. He found a frying pan and started making scrambled eggs. “Why don’t you do some toast.”

“Right toast.” Dean said looking for a toaster. “In?”

“Toaster oven.” Bobby nodded to it on the counter. “I need to make a parts run, I’ll be back this afternoon.”  
“Ok, we‘re going on a food run shortly, and we’ll talk about Little Sis when you get back.” Dean said looking at the controls as he pulled out a couple pieces of bread. Bobby left hoping Dean wouldn’t burn the place down.

“Can you do it?” Sam asked as he beat the eggs. “Do you need help?”

“I can do it, it’s only toast.” he said spreading some butter on the bread.

“Ok, let me know if you need help.”

“Bite me.” he growled trying to figure out the controls on the toaster.


	8. Chapter 8

Riley crept down the stairs looking for the brothers. She heard them talking in the kitchen but wanted to see what was outside. Sneaking to the door she let herself out and wandered into the yard. 

The air was crisp and clean smelling from the storm. Wandering toward the back of the house, she saw movement at the edge of the woods. Easing closer, she saw a small fawn nibbling grass. Careful not to startle it she walked closer marveling at its beauty and grace. 

The fawn moved into the woods out of sight so Riley followed trying to catch another glimpse. She pushed and squeezed through some brush to be distracted by something much smaller, a young rabbit. Riley ran her fingers through its fur amazed at how soft it felt. The rabbit remained still for a few minutes as she stroked it and then hopped deeper into the woods.

Riley tilted her head up and looked around at the forest, really looked at it. She saw rays of sun light filtering down between the branches, limbs gently waving from a breeze blowing in the upper part of trees, dew kissed leaves sparkling like diamonds glistening everywhere and the soft chirps of birds and bugs echoing around her.

Riley opened her eyes wide, drinking in her surroundings doing a 360 and letting herself absorb everything. This was the first time she was able to see the world around her through the eyes of a curious child.

“Little Sis breakfast is ready if Dean hasn’t burned the toast.” Sam called up the stairs.

He waited for a few seconds and called again, “Little Sis!” He went up and checked her room, the bathroom and their room not finding her. “Dean we have a problem.” he said coming back down to the kitchen.

“What?’ he asked looking up.

“She’s gone, she’s not upstairs.” he said grabbing his jacket as he headed for the door.

“What’d you mean gone?” 

“I can’t find her.”

“I’ll go this way, you take the other side.” Dean said struggling into his jacket and heading around the left side of the house.

“Kid!” Sam called going toward the garage and other outbuildings.

“Little Sis!” Dean yelled looking down the rows of wrecked vehicles.

“Dean!” 

Dean ran toward Sam’s voice. “What’ve you got?”

“I found some tracks here in the mud. They lead toward the woods.”

“Damnit! Come on, lets see if we can track her.”

“Why would she run again, I thought she liked us.”

“Who knows, come on.” he said following the trail into the woods. He scanned the ground picking up a shoe impression just ahead. They fought their way thru the overgrown brush trying not to lose the trail.

“Over here.”

“What?”

“I found some fabric on the briars.”

“Ok, this way then.”

Brush began to shake to her left as two young wolf pups bound out into the small clearing. They skidded to a stop in front of her as she held her breath and stared in wonder.

Riley slowly sat on the ground and the pups inched closer, stretching their necks to try and smell her. She reached out her hand and one touched it with his nose. She smiled as they licked her fingers and let her scratch behind their ears. The pups pranced around jumping and rolling as she cried out happily trying to keep them from kissing her.

“Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“Sounded like someone crying out.”

“Where?”

“Come on up ahead, hurry.”

Dean and Sam broke into the clearing to find Riley on the ground playing with two wolf pups. The pups began to growl and one yipped excitedly. A large, angry, mother wolf stepped over to the pups and Riley, then faced the guys growling deep in her chest.

Sam and Dean automatically drew their weapons out of fear for the girl. The wolf’s lips rolled back to reveal her teeth as the hackles on her back stood up.

“No--no-no!” Riley begged getting up off the ground and clucked to the mama wolf. She eyed Riley cautiously letting her lay a hand on her neck calming her slightly.   
“Mama go.” Riley whispered into her ear giving her a final pat. 

Both brothers slowly lowered their guns and stared at Riley as the mother wolf gave her face a quick lick then herded her pups back into the woods.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked running over to Riley and grabbing her in a bear hug. She nodded yes looking from one brother to the other. She hung her head unsure if they were mad.

“Why did you run away?” Sam asked running his hand down her cheek. She adamantly shook her head no.

“You didn’t run away?”

“Walk.” she whispered biting her lower lip as tears rimmed her eyes. Dean had sat her back on her feet as he looked her over for any injury.

“Hey, no tears, you scared the crap out of me. We thought you had run off and got hurt.” 

“We were worried about you.” Sam tried to assure her. “We’re not mad.”

“Little Sis, you can talk.” Dean said softly. She looked down and kicked a rock, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s ok, you can talk to us when you feel like it.” Sam continued trying to make her feel at ease.

“What’s say we head back and get some breakfast.” Dean encouraged her holding out his hand. Dean mouthed ’what the hell did we just see?’ as Sam slipped his jacket off and dropped it onto her shoulders. She slipped her cold fingers in Dean’s hand and allowed him to lead her back toward the house. 

The brothers slowly made their way through the woods, Dean picked Riley up and carried her part of the way. Riley thought her heart would explode with the feelings she was experiencing for the first time. These two brothers had given her a most precious gift, their love. She snuggled deeper in the younger brother’s jacket basking in the warmth and a sense of knowing she was safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sat a plate in front of her with eggs, a couple slices of cheese and some sliced apple.

“Sorry, it’s not much, we have to make a food run after breakfast.” Sam commented. “Is the toast ready?”

“Don’t rush me.” Dean fussed trying to get the toast out of the oven without burning himself. “Damn.”

“Ignore him, he doesn’t cook often.” Sam whispered to Riley. “Though he can make a mean hamburger.”

She smiled shyly as she watched them bump into each other. Sam placed a cup with milk and a touch of coffee in it in front of her. She looked at it and then at him. He winked at her and gave her a warm smile. “Our secret.” he whispered in her ear.

“Ok. Lets eat.” Dean said passing the toast around. 

Riley bowed her head for a few seconds before picking up her fork. She took a small bite of egg and broke off a tiny piece of toast. The boys watched her routine as they ate their eggs. She never ate more than a tiny bite at a time, always keeping her head down never making eye contact. She seemed to shrink as small as possible, like she didn’t want to be noticed.

“Little Sis, you can have more .” Dean told her as she bit off a bite of cheese. She looked down at her plate blushing slightly. 

“Hey, look at me.” he told her touching her hand. She looked up into his face. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about, nothing. You can think of us as your big brothers, as family. Me, Sam, Bobby, we can be your family. You’re safe with us, understand? We won‘t let anyone hurt you ever again.”

Riley nodded her head and smiled slightly as tears threatened to cascade out of her eyes. No one had ever treated her this kindly and she was not sure how to respond. The brothers seemed to genuinely care about her, no one had ever cared for her in her short life. Family, she had family. 

“Do you remember what you did last night to Sam?” Dean questioned calmly.

She shrugged her shoulders not looking up at either of them. She continued to nibble at the cheese hoping they wouldn’t continue to ask when she wasn‘t sure herself. She just knew he was sick and needed help.

“Do you know how you helped him?” he continued.

She still wouldn‘t look or talk to them.

“After we eat, we’re going into town.” Sam told her ignoring Dean‘s frown sensing she wasn‘t going to talk.

“Maybe we can find you a couple of things.” Dean added deciding to wait until later to continue the questioning. She looked sideways at him as a frown creased her forehead.

“You know like a pair of tennis shoes, jeans, shirts, maybe some pjs.”

She looked down at the tee she was wearing fingering the material trying to decide if she wanted to give it up. A buzzer sounded in the laundry room and Sam went to check the dryer. 

“Would you like some chocolate milk? I know Bobby has some Quick in the cabinet.”  
She shook her head no.

“Here Little Sis, why don’t you change and we’ll go to town.” Sam said handing her some clothes. She accepted them and went upstairs.

“Ok, how did she do that in the woods?” Dean hissed checking to be sure she gone.

“I have no idea, maybe it‘s a kid thing?” Sam shrugged. “But she seems to be trusting us.” Sam said as he cleared the table. “I think she’ll talk to us when she’s ready.”

“Maybe, but she’s still wary. All we get are more questions and no answers.” Dean said popping the last bite of toast in his mouth.

“Maybe she doesn’t know.” 

Riley came back into the kitchen dressed and ready to go. 

“Let’s go kid.” Dean said steering her out the door toward the car. Sam followed locking the door behind them. They climbed into the Impala and headed for town.

“Let’s check out the thrift stores first.” Dean said pulling into a parking space between two thrift stores. “We’ll see if they have anything you can wear, but shoes we’ll buy new.” She looked at him questioningly, as she got out of the car and followed them into the store. Dean and Sam wandered around looking for kids clothes.

“May I help you?” a sales person asked.

“Yes, we’re looking for clothes this size.” Dean said with a smile pulling Riley over in front of him so she could see her size. Riley looked down at the floor and sidled closer to him, she didn’t do well with people, especially strangers.

The salesperson looked at Riley sizing her up. “There should be some in the back right. There’s a dressing room back there too.”

“Thanks.” he replied whistling to Sam and pointing at the back right of the store. They made their way there and found a rack and several shelves of kids clothes. Dean held up several pairs of jeans measuring them to Riley’s legs. Sam found some shirts and held them up for Dean to see. 

“Here kid, try these on.” he said handing her the clothes and motioning her into a changing room. They waited outside the curtain as she changed clothes. When she opened the curtain and stepped out Dean examined the fit. “Do they fit ok?” She nodded yes looking down at the clothes happily. No one had bought her clothes just because they wanted to. 

“Alright change back. Sam see if they have any sweats and a couple of tee-shirts.” 

“I’ll check.” he said heading back to the clothes. He found a pair of sweats and several tees. “How about these?”

“Looks good, lets check out.” Dean told them as he took Riley’s hand and headed for the checkout. The items were rung up and Sam paid for them. 

“Might as well look in the other store while we’re here.” 

“At least we know her size now.” 

“Come on Little Sis, after this we’ll get some food and maybe a milk shake on the way home.” 

They found a sweater and couple pairs of pjs in the other store. The clothes were put in back with Riley and they headed over to a discount/grocery store.

“You start getting the food, Little Sis and I are going to look for some shoes.” Dean told Sam who had grabbed a shopping cart. 

“Right.” he said heading toward the fresh produce section.

“Pie, don’t forget the pie.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam replied waving him off.

Dean and Riley followed the signs to the shoe department. He grabbed a bag of socks and stopped in front of a rack of kids tennis shoes.

“Take your boots off and try these on.” he told her pulling a pair of socks out of the bag and handing her a pair shoes. She slipped on the socks and then the shoes. She made a face and shook her head no.

“Too small?” She nodded yes. He looked at the size and got a bigger size handing them to her. She stood up and took a few steps trying to decide if they fit. Dean checked her heel and felt around the toes. “Do you have room to wiggle your toes?”

She nodded yes and walked around him. “So will these do?” She nodded yes as she sat down to take them off and put back on her boots. 

“Lets go find Sammy and see if he found the pie.” he said holding out his hand. She looked at it for a few seconds and slipped her hand into his. He smiled down at her as they went looking for Sam. 

“Did you get pie yet?”

“No, I’ve not made it over to that section yet. Why don’t you find some laundry detergent and Bobby was almost out of paper towels too.”

“Got it.” he said wandering off.

“That should keep him busy for a bit.” Sam told Riley as he picked out some ground beef and chicken. Riley pushed the cart for Sam and watched him pick out healthy food. 

“Guess we have to go find Dean some pie now, come on it’s this way.”

Dean found them at the front of the store waiting on him. He put the two items in the cart and they got in line. He threw a couple of candy bars, along with a couple of magazines into the cart. 

“What’s in the bag?” Sam asked noticing Dean was carrying a shopping bag.

“Nothing.” Dean grunted ignoring his brother’s gaze.

They paid for the groceries and headed for the car. As they were going out Riley stopped short in front of a hair salon. She looked in fingering her long hair watching as a stylist cut hair. 

Dean looked at Sam and said, “Why don’t you take the food home and come back for us?” 

“Sure.” he replied catching the keys and heading to the car.

“Come on Little Sis, why don’t we get a hair cut?” he told her as they went into the salon.

“May I help you?” an attendant asked.

“My sister needs a hair cut.” Dean smiled pulling Riley out from behind him. “She’s a little shy.”

“Hey, no problem, it’ll be about five minutes and Casey will be with you, your name?” 

“Winchester, thanks.” he answered as they took a seat. “Do you know how you want it cut?”

She shrugged her shoulders and put her hand at the top of her shoulder. “You want it all cut off?” he asked looking at the long hair down her back. She nodded sternly yes.

“Winchester.” a male voice called.

“That’s us kiddo.”

Riley followed the stylist named Casey to a chair and sat down. 

“So, what are you looking for today?” Casey asked as he put a gown around her neck. He spread out her hair and waited for an answer. Riley shrunk down in the chair not sure what to do.

“She wants it cut at her shoulders.” Dean answered leaning against the wall. Casey looked at him with a raised eye brow. “She doesn’t talk much.”

“Right, would you like to donate your hair to Hope for Children. They take the hair and make wigs for children who have cancer and loose their hair when going through chemotherapy.”

She nodded yes and sat up straight in the chair. Dean smiled at her as he watched the guy closely.

“Let's wash your hair and we’ll get started.” he told her showing her to another chair. She leaned back in the chair stiffening up as Casey adjusted the water and began to wet her hair. 

“Relax Little Sis, I’m right here.” Dean told her touching her hand. “I won’t let him hurt you.” Dean added looking deep into her gray eyes. She nodded back and relaxed.  
Casey eyed both of them, but continued to wet her hair and apply shampoo and then conditioner. 

“Ok, I’m going to put a towel around your hair and we’ll move back to the other chair.” he told her taking a towel and blotting her hair to remove excess water. Riley got up and moved to the other chair.

“Now, let’s get it combed out and then we’ll start cutting.” Casey explained to her as he took a large toothed comb and began to comb out the tangles. “Wow, you’re going to have like eighteen inches to donate. Are you sure you want it at your shoulders?”

She nodded yes and closed her eyes as he began by putting clips in the hair right below where he was going to cut. He began to cut until the hair was at her shoulders. 

“Let's shape you up now and see how it looks.” Casey said now that the length was gone. He began to shape it to her face and evening it out. As the hair dried it began to curl up toward her face. Twenty minutes later he put his scissors down and began to brush the loose hair off her. “Well, what do you think?” he asked her turning her to the mirror. 

Riley looked at the person in the mirror not believing it was her. She looked over at Dean who was amazed by the transformation.

“Kid, you’re a new person. I’m wouldn’t even recognize you. You look like a little angel.” he smiled happily. Casey removed the cape and Riley jumped down shaking her head to watch her curls bounce. “How much?” Dean asked.

“That would be twenty-five with the discount for the donation.”

“Keep the change.” Dean said laying down thirty dollars. “Come on Kid, lets see if Sam’s back.” They saw Sam parked across the street waiting on them.

“Go surprise him.” Dean told her making sure there was no traffic coming. She ran across the street and walked up to the car.

Sam was fiddling with the radio when a curly headed kid walked up to the window. He looked at her and then did a double take. “Little Sis, wow look at you! I like the curls.”

“Move over, I’m driving.” Dean commented opening the back door for Riley and the driver door for himself.

“Just a minute.” Sam said as he slid over to the passenger side. “I can’t believe the change.” 

“Little Sis, think you can tell us your name?” Dean asked her. She furrowed her brow and looked away for a moment. These guys had been nothing but kind to her.  
Dean saw the look on her face and whispered, “Hey we’re not pushing, when you’re ready…” 

She looked up and glanced over at Sam who smiled encouragingly. With trembling lips she whispered her name, “Riley.” She hung her head and slumped her shoulders like she was afraid speaking would bring her harm. Dean watched her flinch as she said her name and his heart ached. Sam glanced at her and his heart melted too. Riley didn’t know it, she had won a place in both their hearts.

“Riley, I like.” Dean commented softly putting his finger under her chin and tilting it up. “But I still like Little Sis better.” 

Riley smiled softly and looked down at her hands. Her instincts were right, these brothers were good people, ones she could trust. Her mind reeled at the prospect of being able to trust someone. She had never had that in her life and she trembled afraid that she might be dreaming. Neither brother commented on the trembling, afraid they might lose what ground they had gained.


	10. Chapter 10

“What flavor?”

“Strawberry.” Sam said as they waited in a drive thruough line to get milkshakes.

“Little Sis?” Dean asked glancing around at her. 

She frowned at him but didn’t answer.

“How about chocolate, that’s my favorite.” She nodded yes.

“Welcome to Tilley’s may I take your order?” 

“Three milk shakes one strawberry, two chocolate.”

“That will be seven eighty-nine. Please pull forward.”

Dean pulled out a ten and moved to the window. He paid and got his change as they mixed the milk shakes. He handed Sam one and passed Riley one along with some napkins. 

“Don’t spill.” he warned her. She put a napkin around the cup and opened the straw. The first mouthful was surprising, she had never had a milk shake before. She took another sip and relished the taste. She began to drink it faster as they headed back to Bobby’s.

spn

Sam glanced back at Riley and noticed she looked unhappy, actually kind of sick looking.   
“Dean, stop the car now!” he ordered grabbing a bag and dumping the clothes out so he could hold it up to her face. She threw up into the bag making pitiful moaning noises.

“Sonovabitch!” Dean cried as he stopped the car on the side of the road.

“Dean language.” Sam warned helping Riley out of the car to finish getting sick. “Toss me that water bottle.”

“Catch.” 

Sam snagged the bottle with one hand.

“Riley, rinse your mouth out.” Sam told her holding the water bottle for her. She sipped some water and swished it around before spitting it out. When it looked like she was done, Sam steered her back into the back seat and got in beside her. He put his arm around her and held her close to his body.

“Ready?” Dean asked checking them out.

“Yeah, hurry, she needs to lay down.” Sam said rubbing small circles on Riley’s back.

“We’re only ten minutes away.” he said pulling back onto the road and speeding toward the house. 

“I’ll take her upstairs.” Sam said picking her up and following Dean in the house.

“I’ll get a wet cloth.” Dean told Sam as he headed for the bathroom.

“Riley, here put on my tee and lay down.” Sam said handing her his tee-shirt and turning his back. She saw he wasn’t looking and took off her pants and shirt. Dean started in, but stopped short when he saw her exposed back. He waited until she had the tee on before entering.

“Wipe your face Little Sis and lay down.” Dean told her holding out the wash cloth.  
Riley took the cloth and wiped her face as she cried. She laid back on the pillow feeling miserable. 

“Hey, this wasn’t your fault, don’t cry.” Sam begged.

“He’s right, stop crying and rest.” Dean said kissing the top of her head. She sniffed and curled her hand under her chin. “Here, I got you something.” Dean pulled a stuffed doll out of the bag he had been carrying and held it out to her. The doll had auburn pigtails that was almost the same shade as Riley’s. She had on a little pink nightgown and bedroom slippers. She reached for it, but pulled back.

“It’s ok, I want you to have it.” She took the baby from his hand holding it in front of her unsure of what to do with it. “Everyone needs something to keep them company, maybe it’ll help keep the bad dreams away.” She tucked it under her chin and hugged it tightly.

“Are you ok now?” Sam asked kissing her on the head. She nodded yes. “We’ll be downstairs if you need us.” She nodded again and closed her eyes as Sam pulled a blanket over her. They watched her for a few minutes and then quietly left. 

“So that‘s what was in the bag, nice.” 

“You don’t remember Ruff do you?”

“Ruff?”

“Yeah, you were around 2 ½ or so, we were in a thrift store getting some clothes and I found this little stuffed dog. It was only a quarter and Dad let me get it. I gave it to you when we got back to the motel. You loved it, named it Ruff because that’s what you said it sounded like. Wouldn’t let it out of your sight, you had it over a year until one night Dad came back from a hunt in the middle of the night, grabbed us up and rushed out of there. Somehow, it got left. You cried for weeks.” Dean remembered. “Had to sleep with you for a month.”

“I don’t remember that.” Sam said quietly.

“Yeah, well there’s probably a lot you don’t remember.” Dean hardened pushing his emotions in a box. He locked it away in his mind not wanting it to see the light of day. Sam looked puzzled by his brother’s comment, but didn’t pursue it.

“You think she’ll be ok?” Dean asked as they went into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I think the shake was just to much for her and it made her sick. I wonder if she’s even had one before.”

“Sam, I saw her entire back when she was changing clothes. Besides the whip marks, she was branded.” Dean growled. “Branded Sammy!”

“Holy crap!” Sam said madly. “Could you tell what it was?”

“No, but maybe she’ll let me see it. How could anyone treat another human being like that?” Dean fumed throwing a dish towel across the room. “Especially a kid.”

“They don’t have to be possessed to be evil, you know that.” Sam responded quietly knowing his brother always reacted differently when a child was involved. He was more aggressive and determined.

“Damn it Sammy, she’s just a helpless kid.” 

“Hey boys, everything alright?” Bobby asked as he came in the back door.

“Bobby, trip go ok?” Sam asked pushing away from the counter.

“Fine, what’s wrong?” he asked looking from one to the other. He could feel the tension in the air.

“Kid’s name is Riley.” Dean said pacing around.

“Is she talking?”

“Not exactly, told us her name and said a few words. I got a glimpse of her back, she was branded by some evil sonovabitch.” Dean told him as hatred masked his face.

“Come again?”

“There was a brand on her back Bobby, like she was livestock and that‘s not all.”

“Go on.”

“I think she somehow healed Sammy when he was sick.” Dean continued throwing out his arms helplessly. “And she can tame wild animals.”

“Sam?” Bobby questioned him.

“Sorry, no memory.” Sam said innocently. “But we did see her play with wolf pups and stop a mama wolf from attacking us.”

“Where is she?” he asked looking around.

“Put her in bed. She got sick after a milk shake; Sam thinks it was too much for her system.” 

“He’s probably right. There‘s too much we don‘t know about her.”

“I’m going to go check on her.” Dean said heading up the stairs.

“Always the big brother.” Sam commented grabbing a water out of the fridge. Sam thought about all the times Dean was there for him, yeah they fought, but Dean never stopped taking care of him, no matter what.

spn

Dean pushed the door to Riley’s bedroom open. Riley was still in bed, but he could hear soft sobs. 

“Little Sis, stop crying.” he whispered sitting on the bed beside her. She turned toward him and sniffed. He handed her a tissue and she blew her nose. “Why the tears?”

She looked down and shrugged. “You know Sam and I aren’t mad at you. Have you had a milk shake before?”

She nodded no as she tried her best not to cry. Dean saw the anguish on her face and tried to reassure her.

“Do you know what happened to you?” She shook her head no. “Who hurt you?” She just shrugged her shoulders. 

Riley just looked away and started to bite at her fingernails. “Can I see your back Little Sis?” he asked as he pulled her hand away from her mouth. “Please.”

She looked up into his kind, caring eyes and rolled over pulling up the tee. Dean looked carefully at the brand then took his phone and snapped a couple of pictures. From the healing of the scars he guessed she had been beaten over the past four or five years. He could tell some of the scars were old. 

He pulled the shirt down and she turned back over. “Why don’t you try to get some sleep curly top.” he smiled smoothing down her unruly hair. He began to hum ‘Hey Jude‘, the same song his mother used to sing to him when he was small. He scooted down beside her and put an arm lovingly around her. She cuddled against his side and closed her eyes slowly drifting off. 

Sam came upstairs to check on them and found Riley asleep and Dean singing softly “Hey Jude, don’t be afraid; You were made to go out and get her; The minute you let her under your skin; Then you begin to make it better…” almost asleep himself. 

Sam stopped and held his breath as memories flooded back of Dean singing this song to him when he was little. Dean always the protector, the caregiver, the big brother, he would sacrifice himself to save others. He noticed Dean held out his phone to Sam and mouthed pictures. Sam took the phone and pulled up the shots of the brand. He nodded and headed back downstairs to see what Bobby made of them.

“How are they?” Bobby asked as Sam pulled up the pictures.

“Sleeping. Does this look familiar to you?” he asked holding up the phone for Bobby to see.

“Let me see that.” he said. “Can this be downloaded and enlarged?”

“Yeah, do you see something?”

“Maybe, I just can’t put my finger on it.”

“Check your email now.” Sam said glancing at Bobby’s computer.

“Give me a few and I’ll see what I can find.”

“Sounds good. I’ll get something started for dinner.” Sam said heading for the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean slowly started waking up as Riley mewed softly beside him. He hummed to her and carefully slid off the bed as she settled back down.

“Hey, did you find anything?” Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Bobby’s checking it out, Riley?”

“She’s still sleeping.”

“Dinner will be in twenty minutes.”

“You cooked?” he asked surprised.

“Yeah, I did when I was at Stanford, I don‘t think I‘ve forgotten. Made Riley some soup.”

“Well aren’t you Miss Betty Crocker?” he smirked.

“Bite me.” Sam jeered as he put rolls in the oven.

“Testy aren’t we.” he said lifting a pot lid.

“Stay out of things.” Sam warned smacking at his hand. “If you want to help, set the table.”

“Ok, ok. Bitch.” he complained opening the cabinet to get the plates and glasses. 

“Jerk.” Sam answered as he stirred one of the pots.

“I’m going to get Little Sis.”

“I’ll have it on the table in shortly.”

“Bobby, dinner is almost ready.” Dean called as he went through the dining room/library.

“Right.” he said gruffly. 

Dean came back downstairs carrying Riley protectively. She had her head on his shoulder and arms around his neck, clinging to him. 

“Well look at you.” Bobby smiled. “You had a haircut; it suits you.” She looked down but gave him a weak smile. “Looks good sweetie.”

“Hey Riley I’ve got your new clothes in the dryer, they should be ready shortly.”

She gave him a half hearted smile and took a seat between the two brothers. She still looked sleepy and her eyes were red from crying. Dean had tried to smooth down her mop of curls to no avail. Ringlets hung around her face making her look even younger.

“I made you something light to start with incase your stomach is still queasy.” Sam told her placing a bowl of soup on her plate. “Be careful it may still be hot.”

“So what did you come up with?” Dean asked as Sam began to pass around the bowls.

“Chicken tenders, mac and cheese, steamed vegetables, rolls and fresh fruit for dessert.”

“What no pie?” Dean said his facing falling.

“You don’t always have to have pie at every meal.” 

“Why not, it’s good for you.” 

“Boys, you’re not setting a good example.” Bobby interjected.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Dean said helping himself to the mac and cheese.

“I poured you some ginger ale to help settle your stomach.” Sam offered pushing a small glass toward her. Riley took her glass and sipped a small amount through the straw. She blew on her spoon of soup before putting it in her mouth. The guys ate as they tried not to be too obvious about watching her.

“Little Sis, we know you can talk, why don‘t you?” Dean finally asked her softly.

She swallowed the spoon of soup and looked over at him. Her forehead creased with wrinkles as she concentrated on how to answer the question. 

“Will you talk to us?” he continued to question. She looked down at her soup and shrugged her shoulders. “We only want to help.” She shrugged again.

“Try and eat, you need to build your strength back up.” Sam told her offering her a roll. 

She accepted the roll and pinched off a small bite. After chewing it up, she dipped the roll in her soup and took another small bite. Sam gave her a small spoon of mac and cheese trying to get her to eat more. She obligated by spooning a small bite into her mouth making Sam smile happily at her.

“When you want to talk, we’re here.” Dean assured her. “I have to admit Sammy, food’s not half bad.”   
“I have my moments.” 

“Well, since you cooked, I’ll clean up.” 

“What, you’re offering to clean?”

“Yeah, Little Sis and I’ll take care of it.” he nodded toward Bobby hoping he would get the hint.

“Great.” 

“You did good Sam, could you help me with some research?” Bobby asked.

“Sure, you good?” Sam asked Dean.

“Yeah we can handle it, right Little Sis?” Riley nodded yes as she gathered up Sam’s plate and silverware. “You heard her.” 

“Ok then.” Sam said following Bobby.

Dean helped Riley clear the table. “Do you want to wash or dry?”

Riley started running water in the sink and found the detergent adding it to the water. 

“Here, put these on.” Dean told her holding out rubber gloves. She huffed as she tried to keep the gloves on. Dean chuckled as he waited to rinse and dry.

spn

Did you find anything?” Sam asked glancing toward the kitchen to make sure Riley couldn’t hear.

“Yeah, it took me awhile, but I did find something. Around five years ago, there was a string of child abductions in central Texas. Ten kids when missing, three of the bodies were found and they were branded. One of the kids was a Riley Heather Hudson, age 2, she was one of the missing never found.”

“Crap! So did any of the others ever turn up?”

“Not that I can find, case went cold after three months, no leads. It was like they just vanished.” Bobby said printing out the article and handing it to Sam. It showed a picture of a brand just like Riley had on her back.

“So Riley was kidnapped and kept hostage. Wonder when she got away?” Sam asked as he scanned the article. “What about her parents?”

“I checked, they were killed in a car accident two years ago.”

“Did the cops find out anything about the brand?”

“It was homemade you know like how ranchers branded cows, they never did find out what it stood for.”

“It kind of looks like a letter, maybe Greek or Latin?”

“Hey guys, all cleaned up.” Dean warned before letting Riley come in.

“Well thanks.” Sam said turning over the papers and downsizing the pictures. “What you reading Little Sis?”

Riley held up a book about demons that she had picked up by the door. “Should you be reading that?”

She looked up, giving him a why not look and went back to the book.

“Sam why don’t you take Little Sis to the kitchen and color. There’s a book and crayons on the counter there.”

“Sure.” Sam said getting up. “Come on Riley, let’s see what Dean got.” Riley followed Sam to the table sitting beside him. She watched him put a coloring book and a box of crayons in front of her. 

Riley looked at the items, but wasn’t sure what Sam wanted her to do with them. She looked up at him questioningly. 

“Have you ever colored?” Riley shook her head slowly no. “Look, here’s a picture of a baby rabbit, you color this one and I’ll color the horse.”

Sam tore the pages out and emptied the crayons on the table. Riley watched him closely as he picked up a brown crayon and began to color. After a minute, she picked up a gray and started to fill in the rabbit body. He tried to keep the sadness off his face as he thought about the things most kids took for granted, Riley had not even experienced.

Sam watched her concentrate on the rabbit trying to copy what he was doing. Sam switched colors and started coloring the grass. “Wow, that’s good, you‘ve stayed in the lines so well.” Riley smiled, she had never been praised before.

“When you’re finished with that one you can color as many as you want.” Sam had not seen her so happy. He couldn’t believe she had never colored before. He remembered Dean had taught him to color when he was like four. He always made sure Sam had toys and games to play with as he grew up.

Riley looked at the picture and then at Sam who was smiling happily. “What say we hang this on the fridge so everyone can see. Do you want to sign it?” A puzzled expression crossed her face. “Your name, can you write your name?” She held a blue crayon and he wrapped his hand around hers and helped her printed ‘Little Sis’ at the bottom. He lead her to the fridge and gave her a magnet to hang it on the door. They stepped back and admired her work.

spn

“What did you guys find?” Dean asked glancing at Riley and Sam to be sure she couldn‘t hear.

“This brand was found on the bodies of three missing kids like five years ago in Texas.”

“Did they catch the person?” Dean asked taking the pages Bobby offered him.

“No, only three were ever found, case went cold after couple of months, nothing was ever turned up on the other missing kids.”

“So Little Sis was one of the abducted kids?”

“Would explain a lot. If she got away and someone is hunting her, she could be in danger.” Bobby commented as he glanced over at Riley.

“We need to keep her under raps just in case.”

“I agree. Maybe she’ll talk to us later.”

“I don’t want to push too hard, she may shut down or run away.”

“Agreed lets give her some time.”

“Guy, check out Little Sis’s art work on the fridge.”

Dean and Bobby walked into the kitchen and looked at the picture of the baby rabbit.

“You did good, Little Sis.” Dean commented giving her a hug.

“Maybe you’ll do me some more later. I got a whole fridge to cover.” Bobby told her.

“Why don’t you go find a book to read?” She nodded and strolled back to the living room.

Riley read the book about demons with interest as she curled up in Bobby‘s desk chair. She looked around at other titles seeing they were about supernatural, religion, folklore, and mythology in one form or the other. Her mind began to process everything she knew about the three men. 

She knew she was different than most eight year olds. Her brain worked differently, she knew things, but didn’t know how. Having these traits was the only reason she was able to escaped and stay alive. 

She yawned widely trying to decide whether to finish the book before going to bed or just go on to bed. Dean glanced in and saw her trying hard to stay awake. He strolled over tapping her on the shoulder. “Looks like its bedtime for someone.” he smiled. 

“Go brush your teeth and I’ll fix your bed. You can wear your new pjs.”

Riley went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and used the bathroom. Dean had laid out pjs and turned down the sheets.

“I’ll wait outside while you change and then tuck you in.” Riley nodded as Dean gave her some privacy. When she had changed she whistled softly and Dean came back in to tuck her in. He noticed she held the doll tightly to her chest. “Sleep tight, I’ll be downstairs if you need anything. Nightlight?” She nodded yes cuddling her baby.

He noticed something shiny under the pillow and realized it was one of her knifes. He left it, figuring if it made her feel safe it was ok with him. He slept with a 45 under his pillow and Sam had a hunting knife under his, must run in the family. 

“She asleep?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, only took a couple of minutes and she was out.”

“What are we going to do with her? We know her parents are dead, wonder if there are other relatives still alive.”

“I don‘t think she would know if she was that young when taken.”

“Road trip to Texas to look at those old police reports.” Sam suggested.

“I was thinking the same thing, but right now I think it‘s bedtime for me too.” Dean yawned stretching as he got up.

“While you boys are down there, I ran across some strange killings that you might want to check out in a small town outside Lubbock called Childress.”

“Sounds good, we’re going to turn in, want to get an early start tomorrow.”

“Right, but boys; you’re telling the kid you’re leaving.” he told them going back to his reading. Dean looked at Sam and just shrugged his shoulders like no big deal.


	12. Chapter 12

Riley was sleeping peacefully curled in a ball when they peeked in. They left their door open so they could hear her if she woke up during the night.

Several hours later Sam jerked awake reaching for his gun. He looked around trying to figure out what woke him and saw Riley standing looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He picked her up and let her slide behind him. 

He laid back down and drifted to sleep remembering how Dean had slept with him when he was little. Especially when he would have a nightmare. Dean had told him long ago that it was his responsibility to keep him safe, ever since that night he carried him out of their burning house.

spn

Dean was first to wake the next morning before the sun was up. He wanted to get an early start on the long trip to Texas. He went over to wake Sam and saw another head poking out from under a blanket laying behind him. He pulled it up a little and saw Riley tucked in behind Sam. 

This brought back memories of when he had slept with Sam after their mother died. That had been a dark time for him being only four years old. He remembered it had been months before he would talk. So he could relate to Riley not wanting to talking.

“Hey, wake up.” he said softly shaking Sam’s shoulder. “When did you get company?”

“Middle of the night.” he mumbled easing out of bed.

“Thought we’d try to get an early start.”

“You know we have to tell her, we can’t just leave.”

“Well, we can get ready and then wake her.”

“You know she’ll want to go with us.” Sam noted.

“Maybe not, if that’s where she escaped from, she may not want to go back there.”

“Good point. You want the bathroom first?”

“Yeah, go ahead and pack, I won’t be long.” Dean said taking clean clothes with him to the bathroom while Sam packed clothes in both bags. Dean was out of the bathroom in less than twenty minutes. 

Sam grabbed his clothes and took his turn in the bathroom while Dean got the rest of their things packed. 

spn

Riley woke up slowly trying to find the warm body she had been curled against. She saw Dean sitting two bags on the bed and raised up watching him closely. Dean glanced over and saw her sitting up in bed.

“Hey Little Sis, did I wake you?” he asked. She shook her head no and looked at the bags and back at him.

“Yeah, I was going to wake you so I could talk to you. Sam and I are going to be gone for about a week maybe a little longer. We want you to stay here with Bobby until we get back.”

She started shaking her head no as she got up out of the bed to stand in front of him. Sam came back into the room to see them standing toe to toe in a stand off. Riley only came up to just above Dean’s waist and she was trying to stretch as tall as she could. He looked from Dean to Riley and back. She stomped her foot on the floor looking up at Dean with fury on her face.

“Oh no, I’m your big brother, you don’t get to pull the temper tantrum card with me.” he said leaning down closer. She looked over at Sam and went to him giving him the lost puppy dog stare. He looked up at Dean helplessly ready to cave in.

“No! No!” he growled. “Not going to work, Sammy suck it up, you have to be firm.”

“Riley, you can’t come with us, it’s too dangerous. We may run into some bad things and you could get hurt.” Sam tried to reason with her.

She stood her ground daring them to leave without her. Dean tried to walk around her and she got in his way. She shook her head no and madly huffed at him. “Going!”

“Don’t make me lock you up ‘cause I’ll do it and I have just the spot too.”

“Dean.” Sam begged.

“Hey, you’re a big brother now too act it.” Dean ordered him. 

“She’s just a kid.” 

“Who can wrap you around her little finger. You have to be tough Sam.”

“Like you’re tough with me?”

“Yep, sometimes you needed your butt kicked and it was my responsibility to do it. Now go get dressed, we’re leaving after coffee.” Dean told Riley pushing her toward the door.

“You’ve got to be tough Sammy.”

“I know, it’s hard.” Sam said heading down the stairs.

spn

“Boys.” he commented noticing the tension in the air.

“Bobby.” Dean sighed.

“Guess she knows.” he said just before Riley stomped into the room emitting waves of anger. “I take it things didn’t go well.”

“You think.” Dean said pouring himself a cup of coffee and then one for Sam.

“So are you going to be cool and keep me company?” Bobby asked her as she pouted.

“Remember what I said.” Dean implied. She finally shook her head yes and scrapped at a scratch on the table. “Now was that so hard. I’m sure Bobby can find something you can help with and don’t give him any trouble ok?” She nodded again taking a deep breath and letting her shoulders sag.

“You know anything about engines?” Bobby asked her. She shook her head no. “Well maybe you can help me with a car I’m working on.” 

“Ok then, we’re heading out, come on Sammy.”

“You boys be careful and call me.”

“We will, Little Sis you behave and mind Bobby ok.” he told her kissing her on the head. 

“See you Bobby, Riley be good.” Sam said doing the same.

They grabbed their bags and headed for the car. Riley went to the window and watched them leave. She turned around and watched Bobby eyeing her. He took another sip of coffee, then got up and poured her some milk and coffee.

“Might as well get comfortable, it’s just you and me kiddo.”

She walked back over to the table and accepted the cup from him. He sat a box of cereal and bowl in front of her for breakfast. She poured some in the bowl and waited for him to pour the milk.


	13. Chapter 13

“Think she’s ok?” Sam asked as he checked the map.

“I’m more concerned about Bobby.”

“Bobby, why?”

“Think about it, Little Sis and Bobby?” Dean answered.

“Hmm?” Sam thought for a moment weighing the pros and cons. “You’ve got a point there. Looks like we can take Interstate 29 to 35 and that will put us just above Texas. Bobby said the name of the town was Childress. Are we driving straight through?”

“Naw I figured we’d stop, it’s going to be like an eighteen hour or more drive, might as well break it up.”

“Sounds good to me. Let me know when you want spelled.” Sam said sliding down in the passenger seat to nap. 

Dean glanced over at Sam as he thought back on their lives and how much they had given up and the good friends they had lost. 

He had always looked out for Sam since their mother was killed by a demon. He still tried to take care of him, but was realizing Sam was grown now and didn’t need his big brother anymore. He still saw Sam as the little snot nosed brother who followed him everywhere and hung on his very word. No, Sam was had a mind of his own now and voiced his opinion freely whether Dean wanted to hear it or not. He smiled slightly as he gave the Impala more gas and sped down the highway.

spn

“Hey Bobby, we’re stopping for the night in a little town called Wellville just into Kansas. How’s it going?” Dean asked.

“Well, she’s still here. Smart little squirt too. She looked at a repair manual for the Charger in the garage and has been working on it all day.”

“Is she near by?” 

“Yeah, hold on. Hey Kid.” Bobby called out the door. Riley ran from the garage over to the back door. “Dean’s on the phone.”

Riley took the phone and said, “Hey.” she huffed.

“Hey, Little Sis! Bobby tells me you’re becoming a grease monkey.” Dean said to her.

She smiled and giggled into the phone.

“Listen Sam says hello, you be good ok.” 

She handed the phone back to Bobby and skipped back to the garage.

“She’s gone, never seen a kid enjoy getting her hands dirty like that.”

“Make sure she takes a bath and eats.”

“Yes, Mom.” Bobby sneered hanging up.

“Well?” Sam asked as he got the food out of the bag.

“She’s helping Bobby fix up that old Charger he has. Bobby says she super smart.”

“That kind of explains the book reading, but how does she understand them?”

“Don‘t know, but at least she‘s behaving.”

“Let’s eat.” Sam said watching Dean pace. “Dude how much caffeine did you have today?”

“Don’t know, a few, why?”

“You’re bouncing off the walls, sit down and eat something, you’re making me nervous.”

“Right, I am hungry.” he replied grabbing the sandwich and taking a big bite. He chewed quickly and took another bite.

“Slow down man, relax, you‘re going to have a heart attack.” Sam complained taking a bite of his veggie wrap.

“Maybe I’ll take a shower.” Dean said grabbing his bag and going to the bathroom. Sam sighed and took another bite. It was going to be a long night. He pulled up the newspaper articles on the disappearances and read through them again.

“Well that was a waste I‘m still not sleepy. Your turn little brother.” Dean complained, coming out of the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam.

“Thanks. Why don’t you relax, watch some television, and I’ll go over what I found with you after my shower. Oh and you’re cut off, no more caffeine for you and only one beer.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean said pulling down the sheets and plopping on one of the beds with a beer in his hand. He began to channel surf as he took a long swig. 

Sam came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later to find Dean sound asleep still holding a half empty bottle of beer. He slipped the bottle from his hand and pulled the blanket up. Knew you would crash sooner or later, Sam thought. He took the control and turned down the sound on the television as he settled in his bed. 

He thought back to the times their father would pass out on the couch and he would watch Dean cover him with a blanket. Memories of rundown, dingy hotel rooms, fast food and endless hours on the road flooded through Sam’s mind as he drifted off to sleep.   
Neither of the brothers slept long or restful. Dean twitched as visions of his sufferings in Hell came flooding back. Dean had suffered more than anyone could comprehend and those memories still haunted his dreams. Sam knew there was a lot he wouldn’t talk about, so he tried not to push. He had his own haunted memories that surfaced in the depths of sleep just like his brother.

“Dean, wake up.” Sam urged shaking his shoulder. Dean jerked awake reaching for his gun. “It’s me man!”

“Sorry.” he mumbled letting go of his brother’s arm. 

“Bad dream?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Want to talk about it?”

“No, go back to sleep.” he growled looking away from Sam not wanting to share any of those memories. 

Sam let out a short breath knowing it was useless to argue when he got like this, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying. 

spn

“Hey, wake up.” Dean called slapping his foot. “Let’s get on the road.”

Sam jerked awake and saw Dean standing at the foot of the bed dressed and ready for the road. “Give me a few.” he said shaking the cobwebs out of his head. He got up and grabbed clothes as he made his way to the bathroom.

“Thanks.” Sam said accepting the coffee. “Let me pack.”

“Move it, want to be in Childress by this afternoon.”

“Ok.” he said throwing his things in his bag so he could hurry after his brother.

spn

Bobby walked into the living room to find Riley asleep on the couch. Since the boys had been gone she had taken to sleeping downstairs. He saw she still had Sam’s tee clutched in her hands along with the doll Dean had given her. He continued into the kitchen to start breakfast. Riley roused as she caught the smell of coffee and food cooking. She tucked her blanket, doll and Sam’s tee down beside the couch before heading for the kitchen.

“Hey Kid, we’re having eggs and toast for breakfast, take a seat.”

She slid into her seat and took a sip of coffee that Bobby sat in front of her. It was more milk than coffee, but she liked it. Bobby was alright after all, he treated her like she was an adult instead of a kid. 

“Look, I need to do some research for a friend today, wanna help?” 

“Yes.” she whispered taking a bite of egg. She cocked her head questioningly at Bobby.

“Haven’t heard from them today, they’ll check in later.” 

She nodded accepting the answer and continued to eat her breakfast. It was nice to have three meals a day and a roof over her head for a change. She had been through a lot in her short life and this was the first time she felt safe and truly loved.

After they finished breakfast, Riley followed Bobby to his desk and watched as he typed in some words in a search engine. She bit her lip and studied the sites trying to decide what he was looking for. After a minute, she tapped in a couple of commands and looked up at Bobby with questioning eyes. 

“How did you do that? That’s what I needed.”

Riley just tilted her head and half smiled, glad she could be helpful. She turned and found a book, humming to herself, Riley plopped down on the couch and proceeded to skim the book. Bobby looked at her long and hard wondering if she would ever tell them her story.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean pulled into Childress late that afternoon and found a motel that would suit their needs. He pulled the Impala up to the door marked office and shut it off.

“I’ll go get us a room.” Sam said jumping out of the car and heading for the door.

Dean leaned back against the head rest letting out a long breath and closing his eyes. He would like one night that he could sleep through without the nightmares. It was beginning to take a toll on his sanity as he struggled to suppress the images etched in his brain. He knew what he had suffered and done could never be forgotten no matter how hard he tried. It ate at his soul, nibbling away the good and leaving only emptiness. 

Sam came back out with keys and nodded down toward the end of the building. Room on the end away from the office and quick access to the exit, he had taught him well Dean thought as he cranked the Impala and moved it to the room.

“Want to check out the crime scenes before it gets dark?” Sam asked.

“Might as well, see if we can find anything the cops missed.” 

Sam could tell his brother was tired and knew it had to do with his nightmares. His brother was stubborn and wouldn’t talk about it no matter how bad he wanted to help.

“Where’s the first address?” Dean asked Sam who didn’t respond at first. “Sam, hey address.”

“Oh yeah, 467 Long Horn Road, it’s about ten miles from here on the outskirts of town.” he finally got out as he pulled out a map. “Go to the light and turn left.”

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“You zoned out there.”

“I’m good, take a left at next light and then after four miles take a right, we should see the crime scene tape off to the right.”

spn

Dean drove on in silence following the directions until he saw yellow tape cordoning off an area on the right of the road. He pulled over to the side of the road. They got out and walked over to the crime scene.

“The police report says the body was found by some college guy who was hitchhiking back to campus. Says the body was drained of blood and part of it was missing, like eaten.”

“Same with the other ones?”

“Yes, they say all the victims were killed where they were found, no struggle, so they were either surprised by their attacker or…”

“They knew them.” Dean finished looking around at the ground and woods. “You see anything?”

“Nope.”

“Morgue?”

“Might as well.”

“Lets go.” Dean sighed heading back to the car with Sam following close behind. “Police station first.” Sam just nodded.

spn

“That went well.” Dean sneered coming out of the police station.

“You didn’t have to be so sarcastic with them, they’re just trying to do their jobs.” Sam remarked rolling his eyes at Dean.

“And they don’t have a clue what they’re up against.”

“Well, neither do we; let’s check out the bodies before we stop.”

“The captain said it was in the basement of the hospital which is at the end of the second block on the left.”

“Good, it’s walking distance, we’ll leave the car here.”

They started walking down the street toward the hospital, found the entrance and followed the signs to the morgue.

“FBI, Agent Stills and Agent Nash, we’re here to see the bodies of the murder victims.” Dean said with authority and flashing his badge.

“FBI, that didn’t take long.” the doctor replied. “They’re back here.”

“Could we get a copy of your reports also.” Sam requested.

The ME pulled out a drawer and pulled down the sheet. “This is the last one. It was found two days ago. We‘re lucky to have one murder a year and now we‘ve had four in the past month.”

Sam and Dean leaned closer to examine what looked like teeth marks on a half eaten arm.

“Any idea what did this?”

“I would say a very big animal of some kind, maybe a Ursus Arctos Horribillis.” the ME told them. Dean gave Sam the “what the hell” look.

“Grizzly bear.” Sam offered.

“There’s no grizzlies in Texas.” Dean decided shaking his head. “Are there?”

“I know.” he said pulling out two more drawers. These bodies had the same marks as the first. “Maybe a rogue somehow ventured into this area.”

“Were there organs missing from these also?”

“Yes, heart, liver, lungs, parts of legs and arms, but I haven‘t figured out what happened to all the blood..”

“Thank you.” they both said taking the reports and leaving.

“Why don’t we grab something to eat and go over what we have.” Sam suggested.

“I saw a diner on the other side of the motel, we can grab something there.” Dean said loosening his tie and setting a fast pace down the street. Sam sped up as he gripped the reports tightly in his hand.

spn

“All I’m saying is you could eat a little healthier once and awhile.” Sam argued with Dean as they entered the motel room.

“Hey, nothings better than a good old greasy hamburger with cheese and bacon.” he argued back as he sat down a bag of food. Dean’s cell phone rang before he could take a bite. He checked the caller id. “Bobby, everything ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, Riley wouldn’t calm down ‘til she talked to you.”

“She’s talking more?” he asked.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked coming over to the table and sitting down.

“Hold on let me put the phone on speaker.”

“You ok?” Riley said slowly punctuating each word. 

“Little Sis is that you?” Dean smiled putting his phone on speaker also.

“Yes.” she replied quietly.

“Riley what‘s wrong?” Sam asked.

“Danger.” 

“Little Sis, we’re not in any danger. Sam and I are ok.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, we need to talk to Bobby for a minute ok. Be good.”

“’k” she replied. 

“Anything yet?” Bobby asked.

“The bodies were torn up pretty bad, organs and part of the bodies were eaten and all the bodies were drained of blood.”

“Vamps are out, they don‘t eat their victims, werewolves wouldn‘t drain the bodies of blood, I may have to do some research.” Bobby said rubbing his beard as the wheels turned.

“We were just getting ready to go over what we had when you called so we’ll compare notes later.” Dean said getting ready to hang up.

“Wait Riley wants to say something.”

“I’m coming.” she said sternly.

“No, no you’re not coming, you hear me. Bobby keep her there.” Dean ordered.

“Riley we don’t know what we’re up against it’s too dangerous.” Sam interjected.

“’k.” she huffed back. 

“You need to help Bobby, we’ll be ok.”

“Bull crap!” she hissed madly.

“Watch your mouth young lady.” Dean ordered sternly.

“U worse.” she said stubbornly.

“She’s got you there.” Sam commented trying not to laugh.

“Little Sis, if you try to come here, I’ll kick your butt all the way back to Bobby’s. You hear me?”

“She went upstairs.” Bobby told them. “Don’t think she’s none too happy.”

“Bobby you keep her there, whatever it takes.” Dean commanded.

“I’ll try, but she’s as hard headed as you two. You boys take care and keep me posted.”

“Will do.” Dean said hanging up. “Are we hardheaded?”

“One of us is.” Sam said opening his salad and pouring dressing on it. Dean gave him a dirty look and bit into his hamburger.

“You don’t think she’ll try to come do you?” Sam asked spearing some lettuce on his fork.

“If she knows what’s good for her she better not.” he said dipping a fry in ketchup. “I’m not above kicking some Little Sister bottom.”

“Give me a break, you wouldn’t lay a finger on her.” Sam chided.

“I’ll check with Bobby in the morning to be sure she’s still there.”

“Probably be a good idea.”

“So do the reports tell us anything?”

“I’m just now checking them, give me a minute.” Sam muttered as he skimmed the reports for any leads. “We have, bodies drained of blood and eaten. Looks like the deaths are about a week apart over the past month. Has to be strong, one of the victims was ex-marine. This may be something, it seem all the bodies were found near this one graveyard.” Sam said pulling a map of the town out and finding the graveyard.

“Zombie?” 

“They eat their victims but don’t drain them of blood.” Sam said tapping the keys on his computer. “I might have found something.” he said turning the computer so Dean could see the screen too. “It could be a Draugr, “one who walks after death” from Norse Mythology, says it has superhuman strength, can increase in size and has the stench of decay and haunts graves. They drink the blood of victims and eat human flesh.”

“So how do we kill it?”

“Well it says here a hero has the strength and courage to stand up to them. Iron can injure but not kill, you need to cut off the head, burn the body and scatter the ashes in the sea.”

“Is that all?” he said tossing the book he was looking at on the table. “And how do we find it?”

“Well they can leave the grave as a plume of smoke before taking humanoid shape. So maybe we steak out this grave yard.”

“Let’s get some sleep and we’ll check it out tomorrow.” Dean said stretching his tired body.

“Sounds good to me, I’m beat too.” Sam yawned.

“I got first dibs on the bathroom.” Dean decided.

“Knock yourself out.” Sam said as he stood and stretched listening to his bones pop in his back.

“Dude! You sound like snap, crack and pop.” Dean snickered at him before heading on into the bathroom.

“Bite me.” Sam growled dropping on the bed waiting for Dean to finish in the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Riley paced back and forth in her bedroom working out a plan to get to Dean and Sam. She knew the quickest way would be to fly and she was sure she could hack the airlines and get a ticket, but the flight might take too long. Chartering a plane might work. First, she had to get their location, one way would be to track a cell phone number. 

She waited until she heard Bobby going to bed before sneaking downstairs. She listened, waited five more minutes to be sure he wasn’t coming back out. On tip toes she made her way to his desk and the computer. She draped a blanket over the monitor and turned it on to find that Bobby had password protected it. 

She wrinkled her nose and stared at the computer screen, then typed a command. Good try she thought as she brought up the main programming and started typing commands onto the screen. She found the back door and brought up the internet. First she had to get their phone numbers and hope one of the GPS was on. She opened up the drawers of the desk looking for Bobby’s address book. She finally found it and thumbed to the back looking for Sam and Dean’s numbers. 

Bingo, Riley smiled and went back to the computer screen to hack the cell phone server’s software. She typed in Dean’s number, but didn’t get a location. She tried Sam’s number and an address came up in Childress, Texas. She copied it down and stuck it in her pants pocket. 

Now to get a way to Texas, she thought, as her fingers flew across the keyboard searching for a private charter to fly her to Childress. Once that was in place, the only thing left was packing and getting to the airport. She knew Bobby had some money stashed and hoped he wouldn’t get mad if she borrowed it.

spn

Riley paid the cab driver and got out. She glanced around looking for the entrance to the airfield then saw the gate to the left. Behind the gate she saw the sign for Sullivan Flying and headed that way. She opened the door and found an empty office. She glanced around and hear noises emitting through a side door that led out into the hanger. 

The man looked up to see a young girl eyeing him cautiously. “Can I help you?”

Riley walked up to him and handed him a note. He looked down and read it quickly looking up at the girl. Riley concentrated on what she wanted him to know and inserted it in his memory. 

“So you’re my package that’s going to Childress, Texas.” She shook her head yes and glanced at the plane. “We’ll be ready as soon as I finish the pre-flight. Give me fifteen minutes, by the way the names Quinn.” 

“Will you be back tomorrow?” a young guy asked coming around from the other side of the hanger. He had the plane hooked up and ready to be pulled out.

“I’ll spend the night and be back the next day, I’ll call.” Quinn said to him. “This is Will, he helps me around here.”

“Have you ever flown before?” Riley shook her head no. “Nothing to it really, but it’s a little different at night and in a smaller plane.” 

She nodded slowly wondering if this was a good idea or not, but she had to get to Texas the quickest way possible. The pilot steered her to the hanger door and waited for the plane to be towed from the hanger. Will quickly pulled it out and disconnected the tow bar pulling it around to the side of the hanger.

Quinn helped Riley into the plane and buckled her in. He started the engine and checked the instruments.

“Ok, there’s barf bags in the side door if you need them. The total flight should take around five hours since we have a good headwind that should put us there between five and six am.” he said as he steered the plane to the runway. 

She looked to the side and saw the bags hoping she wouldn’t have to use them.

“Sioux Falls tower, this is foxtrot, alpha, tango 367 requesting clearance for takeoff.”

“Foxtrot, alpha, tango 367 you are clear for takeoff on runway 3.”

“Roger tower.” Quinn replied as he slowly taxied the plane out onto the main runway getting ready for takeoff. 

Riley tensed and gripped her seat tightly as the plane picked up speed and began to lift off the ground. Riley waited for her stomach to come out of her throat as it leveled off. 

spn

Dean tossed around on the bed as he flashbacked to Hell. He could feel the blades torturing him relentlessly as he tried to get himself free. He screamed in agony as a far off voice called his name.

“Dean, hey man wake up!” Sam yelled at him as he shook his brother hard trying to get a response. Dean finally grabbed Sam’s arm in a vice like grip as he jerked himself awake and drew in a deep shaky breath.

“Hey, it’s me are you ok? Bad dream?” Sam asked gently prying his arm out of his brother’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” he finally got out wiping the sweat off his face.

“Answer your phone.” Sam said tossing him his phone.

“Phone, yeah, hello.” he growled.

“Dean you awake?” Bobby asked.

“I am now, what time is it?”

“It’s going on five. Bad news.”

“Let me guess, she’s gone.”

“Sometime last night as far as I can tell. She took some clothes and my rainy day money.”

“Sonovabitch when I get my hands on her…”

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“I’ll call you when I know anything.”

“Keep me posted. There’s no telling what she's done.” 

“Dean is it Riley?”

“Bobby says she took off last night. She is so dead.” he barked.

“How do you think she’s going to get here? Besides she doesn’t know where we are.”

“I hate to say it, if she sets her mind to something, I think she‘ll do it.”

“What do you think hitchhiking, bus?” he asked finding a shirt and slipping it on. 

“Let me check the computer to see what time flights come in and what time buses come in.” Sam said slipping on his clothes and bringing up his lap top.

“Is anything even open this early?” he asked glancing at his watch. “It’s 5:15 am.”

“Well, there are not any flights from Sioux Falls coming in until after lunch and the buses nothing until tomorrow.”

“How far is the airport?”

“So you want to go set at an airport half the day? It’s about six miles on the other side of town.”

“Are you out of your mind, no?”

“I’m just saying, lets not freak out, we might as well get some breakfast and coffee.” he said shutting his lap top.

spn

They were deciding what to do when a soft knock interrupted their arguing. Dean looked at Sam and Sam just arched his eye brows like should I get it or do you want to? 

They both headed for the door with guns in hand. Dean slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open. He was suddenly tackled by a small body sitting him on his butt and almost discharging his gun.

“Damnit!” Dean cried out as he tried to untangle himself from Riley‘s steely grip. “Little Sis what the hell are you doing here?”

“Riley you had us worried, Bobby’s already called.” 

Riley’s grip on Dean tightened as he tried to pull her lose. He turned her face up to look at him and saw tears running down her cheeks. She choked back a sob and buried her head into his chest.

“Come on, what’s going on?” Dean asked her as he gently brushed them away. “Calm down ok stop crying.”

“Danger.” she finally got out looking at Dean and then Sam. “You are in danger.”

“Little Sis how did you get here?” Sam asked softly. 

“Plane.” 

“How? The first flight doesn’t come in until after lunch.”

“Private.” she continued with her one word answers. 

“How did you find us in the first place?” 

“GPS.” she nodded toward the phone. “Tracked on computer.”

“Are you out of your mind? Something could have happened to you, hell the plane could have crashed.” Dean ranted as he paced in front of her.

“Here now.” she said as her body seemed to deflate in front of them.

“Have you slept any?” Dean asked seeing how tired she looked. She shook her head no. 

“Why don’t you go lie down for a while?” She took his hand and looked up   
questioningly into his face. 

“Ok, only until you go to sleep.” he said letting her lead him to the bed. She took off her pack and opened it pulling out her baby. Dean pulled down the covers so she could crawl in. He covered her and laid down on top of the covers letting her snuggle against him. “Call Bobby.” he whispered to Sam.

“Right and I’ll go get us some food.” Sam said taking out his cell and grabbing the car keys. 

Riley sighed quietly feeling safe once again. He brushed her curls out of her face wondering what the hell they were going to do with her. She was a mystery that had a lot of hidden corners and secret doors. Dean closed his eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep with no nightmares invading his thoughts.

spn

Sam juggled the bags of food and coffee as he quietly opened the door to their room. He looked over at the bed and saw both Dean and Riley sleeping peacefully. He didn’t have the heart to wake Dean since he knew he hadn’t got much sleep. Sam pulled his food out and opened his computer to go online. He could at least do some work while they were both asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean slowly woke up a couple hours later realizing he had slept without dreaming to find Riley still asleep beside him. He slipped off the bed and went to sit at the table with Sam.

“There’s coffee, but it’s cold now.” Sam commented.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You were sleeping so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you.” he replied glancing up at him. “Want to talk about it?”

“What?” Dean questioned popping the coffee in the microwave. 

“The nightmare?” he prodded.

“No.” he replied tersely. 

“Dean it might help if you talked about it.” 

“Sammy just drop it!” 

“Just trying to help.” he said holding up his hands. “There’s some food on the counter.”

“Thanks. Did you get pie?”

“No, I got healthy food Dean, you should try it sometime.”

“Hey! Pie is healthy, you got your fruit and bread.”

“Sh-sh you’ll wake Riley.” 

“Right, forgot. Man what are we going to do with her?”

“Good question. We can’t just leave her somewhere, she’d have us found in a day.”

“Any idea how she does it?”

“I’ve got nothing.” 

“I’ve been thinking maybe we need a little heavenly help.”

“Cas? Think he’ll come?”

“Don’t know. Cas if you can hear me, we need your help.” Dean called quietly looking around. Sam glanced around too hoping to see him. They waited a few minutes but still didn’t see him. 

“Guess he’s not answering.”

“Not answering what?” Cas asked from behind Sam causing both of them to jump.

“Jesus, Cas a little warning, you almost gave me a heart attack.” Sam said.

“You called me.”

“We were hoping you could help us with a little problem.” Dean said nodding toward the bed where Riley was still asleep.

“Why do you have a female child asleep in your bed?” he asked.

“Sam and I found her off the side of a road in Nebraska, unconscious. We couldn’t leave her there, so we took her to Bobby’s. The kid has been beaten, abused and branded. She barely talks, I was thinking maybe you could, you know help.”

Castiel walked over to the bed and looked down on Riley. Sensing his present, Riley aroused from sleep and looked up at him. She slid to the other side of the bed as far away from him as she could get giving Dean and Sam a frightened look like they had betrayed her.

“Angel.” she whispered just barely auditable to Dean.

“I sense she doesn’t like me.” Cas stated staring at her intently. He frowned moving just a step closer. “Dean there’s something...” he started tilting his head and squinted his eyes.

“Little Sis, he’s ok, he’s family too.” Dean told her. She looked at Dean wide eyed and then back to Cas. She moved farther away from him sending a ‘save me’ look at Sam and Dean.

“Hey, don’t be afraid.” Dean said softly seeing the light reflect off something clutched in her hand. He realized she had one of her knives gripped tightly ready to defend herself.

He eased closer to the bed and put himself between her and Cas. “Little Sis look at me. Look at me now!” Her trance broke as she looked up into his face and he saw a slight glow in her eyes. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked her. “You know we won’t hurt you.” She slowly nodded yes. “Give it to me.” he told her holding out his hand. 

Sam frowned trying to figure out what Dean was talking about. He watched mixed emotions cross Riley’s face and then saw her hold out a knife to Dean. A shocked look crossed his face as Dean accepted the knife from her and tossed it into his bag.

“Dean we need to talk.” Cas said in his monotone voice. “She‘s not what you think.”

“Little Sis, Cas is our friend, family, he won’t hurt you ok? I promised you no one would hurt you again.” he encouraged sitting on the bed and taking her hand. She looked out of the corner of her eye toward Cas sizing him up. “Can he come closer?”

Riley’s breath quickened and she started to hyperventilate as she pulled away. She covered her face with her hands trembling with fear. 

Sam and Dean looked around the room as the lights flickered quickly, several items bounced off the end table and a glass shattered. 

“What the hell?” he questioned tossing a gun to Sam and taking one for himself. They both grouped in front of Riley prepared to do battle.

“It’s the child.” Cas said looking around the room. “She is doing this.”

“Little Sis?” they both questioned.

“Hey, hey Riley, you need to calm down, deep breaths.” Sam urged kneeling down to her level. He slipped his gun into the waistband of his jeans. Taking her shoulders, he shook them gently trying to get her to breath. She buried her face into his neck and clung to him tightly. He wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her tightly to his chest. 

“Sam, take Little Sis outside, get her something to drink.” Dean told his brother. Sam stood up with Riley and headed out the door giving his brother a sideway glance.

“Dean, I’m not sure I understand, the child is not completely human. She doesn‘t seem to know her powers or what she is.”

“What do you mean she’s not human?” Dean questioned carefully.

“She blocked me before I could read her. How did you find her?”

“She was hitchhiking, she got hurt, we helped and have been taking care of her since.”

Sam came back in leading Riley by the hand. She was sipping a soda and seemed calmer. She kept far away from Castiel hugging close to Sam.

“Dean what’s going on?” Sam asked looking from Dean to Cas.

“Cas says she’s not human.” Dean said in a low voice, calmly watching Riley carefully. 

“Little Sis will you let Cas talk to you?”

“Dean I need to touch her.” Cas corrected.

“Easy Cas, baby steps.” Dean cautioned throwing him a warning look.

“I need to touch you.” Cas stated to Riley as he appeared beside her. She stood in front of him not moving. Cas reached out a hand and laid it gently on her head. Riley suddenly jerked away from him as Cas was thrown backwards onto the bed. 

Riley ran to Dean throwing her arms around his waist. 

“Dean she doesn’t know.” Cas said getting up off the bed.

“Know what?” he asked slowly.

“She’s half angel and half human a nephillim. I was not aware there were any left here on Earth. Her abilities are just developing, she’s in infant stage.”

“She‘s a what?” he questioned looking down at the child.

“Dean there’s only one thing we can do, she will need to die.”

“Come again? What are you talking about?” he asked pushing Riley toward Sam and pulling Cas to the side. “She’s just a kid.”

“Dean she‘s an abomination in the eyes of Heaven, she should not be alive and needs to be destroyed before her powers fully develop.”

“Are you sure about this?” Dean questioned.

“Yes, I was able to see some, she has not come into full power yet. There were bad things done to her by bad people. How they got her I am not aware. I don‘t think they knew what she was either. I can make it painless.”

“What the hell is going on?” Sam whispered urgently stepping closer so he could hear.

“Cas says Little Sis is part angel and she has to be killed.”

“What, no, are you crazy?” Sam hissed. “No way anyone is touch her.”

“Calm down I agree, there’s got to be another way. She’s family, Cas. We don‘t turn out backs on family.”

“She could be extremely dangerous when she gains her full abilities and if the demons find her they could turn her, there would be no stopping her.”

“Cas no, Little Sis would never hurt anyone.”

“I’m afraid that isn’t true, she has killed already.”

“Who?” the brothers asked together.

“The ones who held her captive. That is how she got away.”

“Good for her, saved me the trouble.” Dean insisted.

“Is it true?” came a small soft voice from behind them.

All three turned to see Riley standing there trying to look brave as a tear made it’s way down her cheek. Her lower lip trembled as she continued. “I’m bad?”

“You listen to me Little Sis, I’m not going to lie to you, you may be different, but that doesn’t mean you’re bad.” Dean told her sternly.

“Dean’s right, everyone has a dark side, but it doesn’t make us bad. We choose our own path, it‘s your choice to make, not anyone else.” Sam added thinking about himself and the choices he made. “You’re a child, an innocent child. There have been horrible things done to you, that in no way makes you bad.”

“Will you kill me?” her voice quivered so quietly they could just barely hear her.

“No one is going to hurt you, they’ll have to go through me first.” Dean told her looking boldly at Cas with a glare that could kill.

“And me.” Sam said putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re part of our family now.”

“We protect family.” Dean added.

Riley looked at the two brothers as tears trickled down her cheeks. She stepped closer to Dean who reached out to engulf her in his arms. She buried her face into his neck and sobbed. Dean glanced at Sam and nodded toward Cas, silently relaying his order.

“Cas we need to talk outside.” Sam said standing in front of him and moving him toward the door with his physical form. Cas backed toward the door as Sam continued guiding him into the hall.

“No ones going to hurt you ever again.” Dean muttered as he brushed her curls down. 

Riley drew in a shaky breath as she tried to stop crying to only began again as she felt his arms tighten. Her sobs turned into sniffles and then hiccups to finally silence. 

He looked and saw she had slipped into a fitful sleep. Dean slipped her back onto the bed and pulled the sheet up to her chin tucking her baby in with her. She hiccupped a couple of times but didn’t wake up.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean stepped into the hall to hear Sam arguing with Cas. He towered over Cas and was starting to turn red in the face. He knew Cas was just appeasing Sam because he could have stopped him anytime or just zapped out.

“Is there a problem?” he asked stepping in between them.

“I’m trying to get Cas to be reasonable.” 

“Dean, you have to listen to reason, the child is a threat.”

“I am only going to tell you this once Cas, no one is harming this child, no one.”

“Dean…”

“We’ll watch her and protect her.” Sam said. “She deserves a chance.”

“Maybe her powers can protect her, she didn’t ask for this life.”

“I don‘t approve, but I will abide by your wishes, for the moment.” Cas said before he disappeared.

“That was intense.” Sam sighed letting his breath out. “How is she?”

“She’s asleep right now. What the hell!”

“So what do we do with her while we check out these killings?”

“Guess we take turns staying with her or find a sitter.”

“Seriously dude, how well do you think that will work?”

“We’re the adults here.”

“At least one of us is.” Sam commented before heading back inside.

Dean frowned for a few seconds thinking about the comment before following him inside. They both stood by the bed watching Riley sleep. She frowned and jerked in her sleep crying out softly. Sam rubbed her shoulder and tried to comfort her. 

“She should have a hex bag to protect her from demons and angels.” Sam said pulling his pack up on the bed and digging through it. He pulled out a small brown bag. Being sure it was tied tight he made a loop so she could wear it around her neck.

“Where’d you get that?” Dean asked as he watched his brother.

“ Ruby.” he barely whispered keeping his head down and not looking at his brother. 

Dean lips tightened into a thin line, but for once didn’t harasses his brother about the demon, Ruby and what she convinced Sam to do. 

Seeing Dean wasn’t going to say anything he changed the subject. “So what’s our next move with these killings?”

“Can we link the victims in any way?”

“Well, three males, one female, different jobs, from different parts of town, don’t really see anything that stands out.”

“How about family or friends?”

“Nothing noted in any of the reports. The only thing I can maybe see is that all the victims pasted by this graveyard at least one time each day, whether going to work, shopping, jogging, that sort of thing.” Sam noted as he put the bag around Riley’s neck. She stirred for a moment and went back to sleep.

“So it‘s the graveyard then.”

“Yeah looks like it.” Sam mused throwing the papers back on the table. 

Dean sighed sitting back in his chair. He tried to suppress a yawn as he looked around for his cup of coffee. “I need caffeine.”

“One soda!” Sam cautioned knowing from the last time he did not want his brother going hyper with caffeine.

“Yeah, yeah. Want one?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Be right back.” Dean told him as he headed out the door.

spn

Riley began to stir as Dean came back into the room sipping a soda. She looked around the room trying to remember where she was. She saw Sam at the table and remembered she had followed them to Childress. There was no sign of the angel and she was relieved. They had stood up for her, protected her and said she was family she thought.

“Hey Little Sis, have a good nap?”

Riley shook her head yes as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She made her way over to Sam to see what he was doing. She fingered the bag that was around her neck and looked at him questioningly.

“Hey want something to drink?” Sam asked offering her some water. “That’s to keep demons and angels from finding you. You’re invisible to them so don’t take it off.” 

She accepted the bottle and took a small sip filing away the information. Riley began to read the papers spread out on the table. 

“You shouldn’t be reading these.” Sam told her pushing the papers together into a stack so she couldn’t see them.

“Help.” she said softly pulling the pages toward her.

“These reports are not reading material for a kid.”

“Help!”

“No, they’re too graphic, it could give you nightmares.” Sam frowned as he played tug of war with her over the papers. 

“Let go.” She shook her head no.

“Riley!” Sam said more sternly. Her lower lip jutted out and held on tighter. “Little Sis.” Sam gritted between clenched teeth.

“Give.” she finally spat flicking a nerve on top of his hand with her finger to get the papers. 

“Hey! Not fair.” he complained wiggling his fingers to get the feeling back. “Dean a little help here.” 

“Don’t look at me, I‘d say Riley one, Sam zip. I’m not getting in the middle.”

“Thanks.” Sam smirked. “Jerk.”

“You’re welcome bitch.” Dean returned the smirk. 

spn

Riley had taken the printouts and was sorting through them on his bed. She had the papers divided by murder and was going over each case. Her face pinched several times as she concentrated on some of the reports. 

He could almost see the ideas flowing from her brain as she went from one report to the other totally lost in her thoughts.

“Should we let her be reading them?”

“You take them from her.” 

“Map?” Riley asked not looking up from the reports. Sam brought the street map over to her and watched her take a pin and make mark on it. She took a pad off the nightstand and drew a straight line connecting the scenes. There was one place the lines all met and she pointed to it smiling showing them what she found.

“Not bad.” Dean commented arching his eyebrows. “You’re slipping geek boy.”

“Bite me.” Sam jeered back at him. “I would’ve found it too if she would share.” Riley hid a smile as Dean winked at her. 

“Keep telling yourself that little brother.” 

“Going tonight?” she questioned.

“Yeah, we’ll ward the room and put down salt, you should be safe here.” Dean told her.

“Going.” she said crossing her arms in defiance.

“It’s too dangerous for you to be with us. You could get hurt.”

“You too.” she said sadly.

“That comes with the job?” he told her. “Hey, glad you‘re talking?” 

She looked over at him shyly and smiled. He smoothed down her unruly curls thinking how much she did look like a baby angel. It also explained the glimmer in her eyes he thought. “Riley can you tell us what happened to you?” Dean asked sitting on the bed with her.

She hung her head and seemed to shrink into herself. 

“Don’t remember taken. Others older, pain, hunger, scared.” she muffled hugging her knees and hiding her face from them. “Bad people, killed Davie, hurt us all, finally made it stop.” 

“Where are the other kids?” Dean asked her.

“Don‘t know was alone, just ran.”

“Are bad men still after you?”

“Scared.” she admitted shrugging her shoulders. 

“How about lunch?” Sam suggested since neither of them had had much of a breakfast.

“Sounds good to me.” Dean agreed taking Riley’s hand and pulling her off the bed.

spn

“We’re here.” Dean said parking the car in front of the restaurant. “Who’s hungry beside me?”

“Come on Riley.” Sam told her as he opened the back car door.

Riley slid across the seat and hopped out of the car. She looked around the parking lot carefully before allowing him to close the car door. Sam glanced around the lot also wondering what she was looking for or maybe who she was looking for. 

They were shown to a booth. Dean sat across from them and started looking at the menu. 

Riley took a moment to scan the room and note everyone. She did a sweep slower the second time to be sure she didn’t perceive any threat. 

Dean noticed her movements because he had just done the same thing, but he was trying to decide what or who she was looking for.

“So, what ya want to eat?” Sam asked. She looked over Sam’s arm at the pictures on the menu and pointed to one. “Ok, spaghetti it is.”

“Good afternoon, what can I get you to drink?” a bubbly waitress asked as she placed napkins down for the drinks.

“I’ll have a root beer and a lemonade for the kid.” Dean said giving her a brief smile.

“And you?” she turned to Sam.

“Uh-uh- make it lemonade too.” 

“Are you ready to order or do you need a minute?”

“I’ll have a cobb salad and a child’s spaghetti and can we get rolls too.”

“Of course. And you sir.”

“Bacon double, cheese burger with fries, no mayo and a slice of your best pie .” Dean told her as he handed the menu back.

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your drinks and get this order in.” They both nodded as she bounced away. She was back in a few minutes with drinks and placed them around the table. 

Riley pulled hers closer and took a small sip from the straw Sam had placed in the glass. Sam and Dean watched her expression change from unsure to pure pleasure. They both smiled to themselves thinking how the little things in life could be so special.

spn

Their food was brought and Dean snagged a fry, dipped it in ketchup and popped it into his mouth. Sam poured dressing over his salad as he watched Riley look at her food trying to decide what to do with it.

“Here, twirl it on your fork and pop in your mouth.” Dean showed her as he tried to twist the spaghetti onto the fork.

“No, no, it would be better to cut it up.” Sam argued taking a knife to it. “Then you can eat it easier.”

“But that takes the fun out of it.” Dean complained. Riley smiled to herself as she watched them bicker. She picked up her fork and managed to get some pasta into her mouth. It was the best! 

“Want to try a fry?” Dean offered dipping one in ketchup and offering it to her. She looked at it not really sure if she should accept it.

“Dean, she doesn’t need greasy food.” Sam fussed.

“One fry won’t hurt her.” he insisted sticking it his mouth instead.

Both brothers were happy that Riley had eaten a little more at this meal than previous ones. Dean left a tip as they picked up the to-go bags and headed for the door. Riley stayed in between them as they wove their way through the tables. 

She tugged on Dean’s coat and looked toward the bathroom. He glanced down and over to the corner.

“Here.” he said handing Sam the keys. “She needs to go.”

“What?” he questioned almost bumping into Riley. He saw where she was looking and said, “Oh! Right, I’ll go on to the car.” 

spn 

Dean and Riley walked to the Ladies Room and stopped. He knocked and then peeked in making sure no one else was in there. “I’ll be right here, if you need me call. Don‘t forget to wash your hands.” he told her as she slipped in. He stood in front of the door and dared anyone to come near.

Riley went into one of the stalls and locked the door. She slipped down her pants and relieved herself. She flushed and unlocked the door meaning to go to the sink when a woman blocked her way. 

Riley stopped short and looked up at the woman wondering where she came from. Her whole body stiffened as she saw her eyes turn black.

“Aren’t you just the cutest little thing.” the woman sneered.

Riley pushed herself back away from the demon possessed woman. She gauged the distance to the door and Dean. 

“You’re not going anywhere little girl.” the demon hissed a she made to grab her. 

"Help!" she cried to Dean as she ducked under the woman’s grasp. Dean slammed through the door and took in the scene. Without hesitation, he drew the demon knife and attacked the woman.

“Run, Sam.” he yelled at Riley as the demon knocked the knife from his grip and threw him into the sink. She encircled his neck with her hands and begin to squeeze. Dean tried to break her grip before he blacked out when suddenly she screamed in pain and loosened her grip. Dean batted her to the side and felt the knife being put in his hand. He stabbed the woman and turned to Riley. Riley was breathing hard as she started wide eyed.

“Go!” he urged her as he pulled the knife out of the woman’s chest. They walked quickly out of the restaurant and to the Impala. He threw Riley in the back and jumped behind the wheel screeching from the parking lot.

“Crap, what’s going on?” Sam cried as he was slung around in the passenger seat.

“Riley got jumped by demon bitch in the bathroom.” he rushed as he dodged cars and sped away checking to be sure they we’re being followed.

“Demon, how did they know we were here. Do you still have the hex bag?” Sam inquired looking around at Riley. “Are you ok?” 

She nodded quickly trying to catch her breath as she pulled it from her shirt. “You think it was just an coincident one being there?”

“I don’t know, but she saved my bacon in there.” Dean told Sam.

“Little Sis.”

Riley had shrunk down into a small ball, hugging her knees to try and stop the shakes. Her eyes were slightly glazed as she stared at nothing. Sam took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Riley pulled it tight around her relishing in the warm.

“When we get to the motel, pack our crap, we’re moving.” Dean instructed Sam as he backtracked to be sure they didn’t have a tail.

spn

Dean pulled the Impala into a space. He jumped out and ran in. Sam pulled Riley out of the back and carried her into the room plopping her in the middle of his bed. 

He began grabbing clothes and tossing them in his bag as Dean tossed him bathroom bag. They were packed and were out of there in a matter of minutes. 

Sam scooped Riley up and followed Dean. They drove around for thirty minutes before Dean deemed it was safe to stop at a hotel across town. He parked the car at the back of the building to make it harder to see. 

Sam waited for them at emergency door. They decided it would be harder to find them if only one of the checked in and he paid cash.

“Is she ok?” Sam asked as Dean wrapped her in a blanket and laid her on his bed.

“I think she may be in shock.” 

“Crap!” Sam muttered as he ran a salt line in front of the door and on the window sills. 

Dean grabbed a marker and added warding sigils on the shades and a devil’s trap in front of the door. He paced around the room checking everything.

“Talk to me man.” he begged his brother. 

“I checked the bathroom, must’ve been in a stall. I went after the demon and lost the knife. The bitch was choking me and Little Sis stabbed her in the leg and shoved the knife in my hand for me to finish her. My God, we almost lost her.” he gasped.

“You couldn’t of known, you can’t blame yourself. She’s ok. You both are ok.”

Dean collapsed in a chair and accepted a beer. He chugged half before taking a breath. He took several deep breaths, closed his eyes, and hung his head.

“Look dude, why don’t you lay down. If we’re casing the graveyard tonight, you need some rest.” Sam suggested as he sat down beside him. “Both of us do, we’ve got the room warded, Riley still has the hex bag on, we should be safe.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” he sighed swirling the beer in the bottle. “Dibs on bathroom first.” 

Sam double checked the protection around the room and checked on Riley to be sure she was ok. Fifteen minutes later Dean finally emerged from the bathroom.

“All yours Sammy.” 

“Try to get some rest.” 

After kicking off his boots, Dean eased down beside Riley and pulled her blanketed body over into his arms. He laid his gun on the pillow beside them so it would be in easy reach. 

Sam came out of the bathroom and found Dean already asleep and Riley tucked protectively in his arms. He sat on the other bed, pulled his shoes off and stretched trying to ease his tense muscles before laying down too.

It was late afternoon when Dean felt movement and heard whimpering sounds coming from his arms. He opened his eyes enough to see Riley’s puckered face as she struggled inside the blanket.

“Sh-sh-sh.” he whispered in her ear. “You’re safe.” He began to hum “Hey Jude”, which quieted her down. 

Sam surfaced enough from his dream to hear the humming and smiled knowing his big brother was nearby.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean was the first to pull himself out of a deep slumber. He rubbed his eyes hard trying to wipe the sleep away. It took him a minute to realize where he was and what had happened. Riley began to slowly move around under the blanket trying to ease her way out. 

“Hey.” Dean said softly looking down into her face. “You’re feeling better?”

She nodded and wiggled out of his embrace to go to the bathroom. Dean looked over at Sam who was still snoring softly.

“Sam, you alive over there?” he called to his brother who began to stir trying to free the fog that was covering his brain.

“Yeah, yeah.” he mumbled wiping the drool from the side of his face. “What time is it?”

“After seven.” Dean groaned glancing at his watch. He wasn’t sure if he felt better or worse after sleeping. 

Riley shuffled back into the room and crawled back in bed with Dean. “We need to get up and get ready.” 

“Hear you.” Sam slurred as he pushed himself up and sat on the side of the bed.

“Man, I need coffee.” Dean commented sitting up too.

“So agree.” Sam replied seeing a coffee pot on the counter. He went to the bathroom for water and started a pot. The rich aroma of coffee brewing filled the room as both brothers waited for it to finish. 

“Wasn’t there a diner beside the motel?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Gonna grab something for the kid and maybe something for us.” he said pulling on his boots. “Be right back.”

“Take the knife.” Sam told him as he checked to see if the coffee was ready.

“Got it and holy water and salt.” Dean nodded checking his jacket as he headed out the door. “Put the salt line back.”

“Got it.” 

spn

Dean was back in no time with some milk, cereal, and pastry. He sat the bag on the counter and grabbed the cup Sam was holding out to him. 

Riley had gotten up and was sitting in one of the chairs at the table. He watched Sam take another cup, pour milk and then a little coffee and hand it to Riley. 

“Really?” Dean questioned giving his brother a ’what the hell’ look.

“She’s been drinking this since we got to Bobby’s” Sam said matter of fact. Riley just shrugged her shoulders at him and sipped her drink. She looked at the boxes of cereal trying to decide which she wanted.

“Where was I?” he asked shocked.

“Standing right there.” he laughed enjoying the look on his brother’s face. “Man! You didn’t get anything healthy.” he complained pulling out the pastry.

“Hey, I got you some corn flakes.” Dean shot back as he snagged a pastry.

“Thanks.” Sam grunted grabbing the box. “Did you at least get spoons?”

“Would I disappoint my baby brother?” Dean smirked emptying the bag to let the spoons fall out.

“Pack everything, after we toast this Draugr, we’re leaving this town.” Dean told Sam as he checked out the weapons bag. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, we're getting out of here. I’m not taking any chances there might be more demons around.” he said looking over to Riley. 

spn

The Impala slowly made it’s way down the empty road as Dean searched for a place to park the car that would be out of site. The night was starting to make itself known as the sun disappeared taking the light with it. He saw a road leading into the graveyard and parked off to the side. The car wasn’t visible from the road so Dean felt it was safe. They got out of the car and went around to the trunk to arm themselves.

“You stay in the car and lock the doors.” Dean told Riley as she started to get out from the back of the car.

She gave him her like hell looked and Sam had to turn away so he wouldn’t laugh. He had seen that expression too many times on his brother’s face.

“This is going to be dangerous and I don’t won’t you anywhere near this thing.” he continued holding out one of her knives. She looked down and accepted the blade, but still huffed and Sam could just make out her mumbling “Jerk.” under her breath as she climbed back into the car. Sam coughed into his hand to cover up the laugh.

“Stay!” Dean commanded in a stern voice.

“Dean, she’s not a dog.” Sam chastised his brother and looking at Riley’s small face in the window. “Sure she’ll be ok?”

“Yes.” Dean said putting a circle of salt around the Impala before picking up his bag.  
“You have the location?”

“Should be about dead center.” Sam pointed heading into the graveyard.

spn

Dean followed close behind trying to keep to the shadows as much as possible. The brothers went into hunter mode as they carefully made their way toward the middle of the cemetery. Dean used hand signals, taught to them by their father, to instruct Sam to circle right and he would go left. After finding a location with good sight range both hunters settled down and waited.

Riley watched the guys as they entered the graveyard and disappeared among the headstones. She huffed to herself and twirled the knife in her hand. Biting her lower lip, she squared her shoulders and opened the car door determined she was going to help if the guys needed it. 

Riley made her way deeper into the dark cemetery being guided by the street light’s glow coming from along the edge of the property. She kept the knife gripped tightly in her hand. 

spn

Dean and Sam remained motionless as they scanned the area one more time. Hunter mode had taken over and they were on full alert, every sense working overtime. Darkness had overtaken day and the moon cast gloomy shadows around them. Dean caught sight of a darker blackness starting to rise near one of the headstones. He gave a short whistle to his brother and both tensed waiting for the blackness to take human shape. 

It swirled and seemed to absorb the darkness until a human form began to take shape. Dean bounced on the balls of his feet as he made ready for the attack. He gripped the machete, making ready to confront the draugr. Sam prepared to back his brother up as he gripped his gun tightly.

The shape became solid and stood there a moment getting his bearing. Dean signaled Sam it was time and watched his brother step into view. He was being bait to keep the draugr’s attention off of Dean. 

The form was taller than Sam and turned a cold stare at him. Sam’s gun was loaded with iron shot and he began to shoot making each shot count. This wouldn’t kill it, but would slow it down. The monster growled in rage and stepped toward Sam. 

Dean seeing the opening raised his machete to attack. Sensing movement, the monster turned and warded off the blow from Dean throwing him back against a headstone. He collapsed in a heap crying in pain from broken ribs, sprained shoulder, and other injuries. He shook his head trying to keep the darkness a bay.

Sam pulled his machete and moved in seeing his brother down. He swung catching the being across a shoulder. Screaming in pain it grabbed Sam’s arm and shook him crushing the bones before tossing him aside like a rag doll. His left leg buckled and snapped under him. Sam cried out as his body collapsed.

Dean heard a familiar cry that was his baby brother and he was in pain. Adrenaline coursed through his entire body and untapped strength surged. No one hurt his little brother and lived. He pulled himself to his feet clutching the machete tightly in his right hand.

spn

Before either of the brothers could move, Riley ran out of the shadows to confront the being. “Leave my brothers along!!” she screamed with a loud voice neither brother had ever heard as she brandished her knife. Her eyes began to glow brightly with celestial power. A glimmer surrounded her body as she stood to he full height no fear showing on her small face.

The draugr stopped in surprise trying to determine what this minuscule of a human thought she was doing. He stepped toward her until he was looming over her. He began to lean down to get a better look at this tiny being who dared defy him.

‘Sam you need to get Little Sis, get her now.’ he screamed in his mind to his brother.

“Now!” Dean cried. He screamed a warrior yell as he brought the machete down with the force of his whole body onto the back of the being’s neck decapitating it with ease. 

At the same time, Sam grabbed a fist full of Riley’s jacket and jerked her forcefully out from under it, stumbled backwards clutching her to his chest and letting them fall to the ground. 

Dean watched the body of the draugr disappear in deep black smoke leaving only the head. “Sam!” Dean called frantically finally seeing his long legs sticking out from behind a tombstone. “Sam.” he called in pain clutching his side trying to breath. He coughed and spat out blood as he made his way toward him. He wiped blood from his eye so he could see better.

Sam was lying flat on his back still clutching Riley to his chest. Dean dropped down beside them and spoke his name again. “Sammy, talk to me.” he begged.

“Wind knocked out of me.” he finally got out as he painfully drew in air into his lungs.

“Little Sis, you ok.” he asked as she pushed herself off Sam. She nodded to him and got off of Sam.

“Arm, bones crushed, leg broken.” Sam moaned trying to support his arm.

“Let me see.” he wheezed pulling out a flashlight and handing it to Riley to hold so he could check his brother’s arm. Dean could feel the crushed bones and knew he needed to get both of them to a hospital. 

It was getting harder for him to breath with every intake. He coughed again and spit out more blood figuring a rib must have gotten a lung. “Sam, I need to get you to the hospital.” Dean started until Riley laid a hand on his arm to stop him. 

“Let me help.” She knelt down beside Sam and carefully slid a hand under his coat sleeve and laid one on his broken leg. She closed her eyes and concentrated channeling her energy into his body. A warm glow appeared around both of them and the brothers blinked in disbelief. As it faded, Riley sat back for a moment and then turned to Dean.

“Sam?” Dean whispered.

“I’m ok.” Sam answered laying back and catching his breath as he moved his healed arm and leg.

She saw Dean clutching his side and reached toward him. She lifted his shirt so she could put her little hands on his broken ribs then concentrating her remaining energy on his injury. Dean felt a warm tingly sensation around where her hands touched him. He could feel twitches like electrical current spread outward and the pain begin to ease. As the pain vanished, Riley collapsed into Dean lap.

“Little Sis.” Sam called turning her over in Dean‘s lap. She was pale and unresponsive.

“Is she breathing?” Dean asked as he felt for a pulse. He found it beating weakly. “Yes, I can feel it. What’s wrong with her?” 

“Remember, Cas said she was in infant stage, maybe she just used all her energy healing us and has to recharge.” Sam suggested brushing back her curls to see he face.

“Let’s finish this and get out of here.” he said giving Riley to Sam. He took off his jacket and draped it over her body.

Dean took the severed head and placed it in the metal bucket. He threw salt and squirted lighter fluid on the head and tossed in a match. They watched the head burn and then Dean took a hammer and broke up the skull. He carried the bucket and bags and Sam carried Riley back to the car.

“Get her settled in the back and lets find a river to sink this bastard in.” Dean said tossing the guns in back and setting the bucket in the passenger side floor board.

Sam laid Riley in the back and buckled her in. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her making her as comfortable as possible. Picking up her baby from the floorboard he gently placed it in her arms.

They found a river on the outskirts of town and stopped on the bank where it looked deepest. Dean had tied bricks in the bucket to weight it down. He stepped to the edge of the road and tossed the bucket into the deep water watching it sink out of sight. He turned without a second glance and got back into the Impala guiding it back on the highway and out of town.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the end to this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Watch for a new one to be posted this weekend. Thank you to all who read the story and I hope it was entertaining. NC

“So where are we heading?” Dean asked his brother who was checking the map.

“Bobby said it was Breckenridge, not too far from Ft. Worth. Take 287 to 183/283.” Sam told him writing down the directions on a pad and folding up the map. “Going to drive straight through?”

“It’s what two, three hours max. We can do that easy.” Dean replied. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Arms good as new, so is my leg. You may wanna stop somewhere to clean the blood off you.” Sam told him seeing the blood on his face and clothes.

Dean touched his head and his fingers came back sticky. “Right, but lets put some miles between us and this town first.” 

Sam looked over at his brother’s face and knew from the tightening of the jaw, stiffness of the shoulders and that tic around his eye there was no use to argue with him. He sighed softly to himself as he felt his body coming down from the adrenaline high. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat.

spn

Dean pulled into a gas station a little over an hour later. He shook Sam’s shoulder waking him up from a light sleep. “Wanna pump the gas while I clean up?”

“Yeah, sure.” he said trying to get himself awake.

Dean walked toward the bathroom at the side of the station. Sam checked on Riley who was still unconscious. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and finished pumping the gas. 

Dean stood in front of the sink and looked at his face the mirror. What looked back was a bloody, haggard face. He gripped the sink and hung his head drawing in a deep breath and letting it out. He grabbed several paper towels soaking them in hot water so he could wash the blood from his face. After removing the blood, he checked the area seeing it was healed and a small white scar was all that was left.

Sam looked around checking for any danger before locking the Impala so he could go grab some coffees. He paid for the purchases and walked slowly back to the car meeting Dean coming around the corner. He handed him a coffee before getting in the car.

“You sure you‘re ok?”

“Yeah, little headache, but I’ll survive. How’s Little Sis?” 

“Hasn’t moved since I put her back there. She’s still breathing, pulse is still weak.”

“We’ll find a motel and try to get a few hours of sleep. Hopefully she‘ll be awake by then.” 

“Want me to drive?” Sam inquired noticing how exhausted Dean looked.

“Ok, it’s not much farther.” he said getting into the passenger seat. Sam sped down the road toward Breckenridge.

“Ok, you know what to do?” Dean queried Sam as he stood by the driver’s door.

“Yeah Dean, you’ve gone over it three times now.” Sam whined wanting his brother to let it go. “I check in the motel as single father with my son, get a room, pay cash, ground floor, in the back with easy access to an exit, I know Dean, you’ll come around the back and sneak in. I got it, I’ll leave the Do Not Disturb sign out and the door unlocked.”

“Then lets do this.” he said pushing away from the car and heading across to a convenience store for some food and beer. 

Sam pulled out and went down the block to the motel they had found. He pulled up to the office and parked. He scanned the area before getting Riley out of the car, being sure the blanket covered her features, and went in to get a room.

spn

Dean made his way down the alley taking in all the surrounds determining if there were any threats. He found his car parked on the end of a row of rooms tucked back from the street. He saw the DOD sign and quickly slipped into the room. Sam was sitting at the table with his gun pointed toward the door.

“Easy, it’s me.” he told his brother as he sat a couple bags on the table. 

“Any problems?” 

“Looked quiet out there.” he said removing a six pack from one bag, leaving two out.

Sam opened the other bag. He found some milk and juice, jerky, nuts, couple candy bars and to his surprise a couple of bananas and apples and of course pie.

Dean went over to the bed and looked down at Riley, she looked pale and weak. He brushed a stray curl from her forehead and ran a finger down her cheek and tucked the doll under her chin. “Any change?”

“No, I think her pulse is weaker and her breathing more shallow, Dean what if she doesn’t wake up?” Sam asked softly finally letting his fear surface.

“We can’t think like that, she’s going to wake up.” Dean growled madly. “She just needs a little more time.”

“Think we should call Cas?”

“He wanted to kill her!”

“We can’t take her to a hospital, they can’t help.” Sam continued. “Who else can?”

Dean looked over at Riley again as she seemed to struggle to breath. The concern on his face deepened. He had to do something to help her.

“Cas, Cas got your ears on, we need you man. Please Cas.” Dean prayed. He looked around the room and listened for the rustle of wings. Sam glanced around too hoping to see the angel.

“Pleas Cas.” Sam begged. He heard a whoosh and Cas was standing behind him. “Cas.” Sam gasped.

“Cas, can you help her?” Dean asked turning to the bed. Cas looked and saw Riley bundled in a blanket moaning softly.

“What is wrong with her?” Cas questioned walking over to the bed.

“Sam and I were ganking a draugr and got injured. Little Sis healed us and then just collapsed." Dean told him coming to stand by the bed.

“Her life force is fading.” Cas told them after laying his hand on her small head. “She used it to heal the two of you. I can not restore it, but she did it of her own free will out of love.” He looked up and saw the pain on the brother’s faces.

“Can you do anything for her?” Sam pleaded as tears welled up in his eyes.

“I can take her to Heaven, she will be cared for there, I will see to it.” he offered.

“Damnit Cas! Can’t you make her stronger, something.” Dean implored as he sat down beside Riley on the bed and took her small hand.

It was all he could do to hold his emotions in check. Sam sucked in a sob from across the room and moved closer as the bed. Tears began to fall freely down his cheeks as he looked down at Riley.

“I can give her enough for you to say good-bye, if you like.” Cas informed them softly. Human emotions were still hard for him to understand, but he knew this was something he could give the brothers.

Dean and Sam both looked at him intently and Dean nodded yes. Cas took Riley’s head between his hands and spoke Enochian over her. Riley moaned and her eyes fluttered before opening.

“Hey Little Sis.” Dean smiled trying not to show the angst on his face and in his voice. 

She turned her head and looked up at him and tried to smile as she raised her hand toward him. He leaned over and scooped her into his arms hugging her tight to his chest. She buried her face into his neck hugging him back. He kissed the top of her head as his tears fell in her hair.

“Ok?’ she whispered looking up into his eyes with concern.

“Yeah Little Sis you fixed us up, but why?” he told her trying to keep his voice from cracking.

“Love you.” she whispered in his ear. “Love.” Dean couldn’t control the cascade of tears as he buried his head into her curly locks. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as grief overtook him.

She looked over at Sam and reached for him. He took her in his arms as a sobs escaped his lips. “Don’t cry.” she told him brushing away his tears with her fingers and looking deep into his hazel eyes. This just made him sob harder. “Family, my family.” she managed to get out putting a hand on his cheek.

“Yes, you’re out family, love you Little Sis.” Sam gasped.

“Love you both.” she smiled trying to hug them at the same time.

Dean stepped closer so she could put her arm around him. The brothers leaned their heads against Riley’s and wept openly for this little half angel that had come into their lives so unexpectedly and was leaving much to quickly. She had healed them by using all her grace and now she was dying. Guilt sweep over both the brothers as they felt her grip loosen.

“Love you.” Dean mumbled into her ear.

“Love you.” Sam cried as he felt her go limp in his arms. “Riley, Little Sis.” he urged looking down at her still body. He put his hand on her chest to see if she was still breathing. He could barely feel her chest rise and fall.

“Sam?” Dean questioned taking her back from his brother. “We’re here Sis.”

“Tired.” she managed to get out as he laid her back on the bed.

“She’s almost gone Dean. Let me take her now.” Cas said reaching down and gently picking Riley up in his arms. He gave each brother one final look before disappearing.

spn

Before either Sam or Dean could blink Cas was gone with her tiny body. They looked at each other, Dean swallowed hard several times clenching his jaw so tight he thought his teeth would break and quickly wiped his face on his sleeve. He picked up the baby doll brushing down her hair and straightening her gown.

Sam bit his lower lip bringing blood as he tried to control his emotions. Neither of them had moved when Cas reappeared.

“She is at peace now. You no longer need to be sad.” he told them before disappearing again. 

Dean sat down on the bed hard and stared a the spot Riley had been lying just minutes before. He still had the baby doll in his hand not sure what to do with it.

Sam dropped on the other bed and held his head in his hands. So many emotions surged through his mind as he tried to gain a level of control.

Both finally laid down and let sleep overcome their grief knowing their little angel had impacted their lives more than either wanted to admit.


End file.
